


生活能做可怕的事

by DestielAddicted, InnocentDays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas自杀, M/M, 信任, 割腕, 在公共场合被侮辱, 强暴原理, 强暴后的安抚, 恐同, 恐同语言, 抑郁的Cas, 施暴, 校园霸凌, 校霸Dean, 沮丧, 羞耻, 自杀想法, 自残, 致郁, 触发
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAddicted/pseuds/DestielAddicted, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: Dean Winchester不明白他为什么要恨Castiel，或为什么要欺负Castiel。他以为这都是那个孩子应得的，不知道Castiel在家里长期被父亲凌辱，甚至更多。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Can Do Terrible Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079763) by [DestielAddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAddicted/pseuds/DestielAddicted). 



> 笔者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

<九月>

午休时间Castiel不打算吃饭，而是像平常那样去图书馆。他从来不去餐厅，只想坐在图书馆里读一本大概已经读了四百多遍的书，但他仍然很喜欢。有时他也会从书架上数以万计的书里面寻找一本新书。他最喜欢，并且看得最多的书是科幻类小说，这是他挑书的首选。

他总是坐立难安地等待铃声响起。只响一声他就迅速冲出教室，奔向图书馆，避免不必要的冲突。他急急地穿过走廊，低着头，当碰撞到别人时小声道歉。那些人通常会喊他一个外号，或者推他的肩膀，给他增加双倍的麻烦。他努力忽视那些人。在过去的两年半时间里每天都是这样，如今他已经轻车熟路。

尽管校园里满是找茬的坏学生，但是在图书馆里是安全的。因为如果不是老师们逼迫他们来看书的话，他们打死也不肯来这里。

Castiel坐在图书馆的一张桌子后面，阅读一本从科幻类书架上拿到的书。他把最喜欢的一本书忘在家里了——因为翻看的次数太多，书的脊背已经裂开——他有点希望父亲把它送过来，但不愿惹父亲生气，于是拿起另一本书。无论如何，今天随便看看就好了。他很确定以后再也不会忘记带来。

他不喜欢吃午餐，这是反话。他不喜欢学校供应的餐点，这是真的。因为说实话，餐厅总是提供千篇一律的辣椒套餐，或给学生们那些在猪食槽里找到的食物。Castiel尽量回避，除非他特别饿，并且忘记带吃的来学校。他也不喜欢在别人面前吃东西，感觉很怪，像是每个人都盯着他——是那种‘宁愿浪费自己的吃饭时间也要盯着他’的盯着他。对他来说，去餐厅吃饭是一件蠢事。但是感谢他的焦虑症，让他不觉得饿。

上课铃声总是响得太快——它通常会这样，无论Castiel才刚刚开始觉得快乐和满足——他发出抱怨的呻吟，合上书，把书放回书架，跟该作者的其他书放在一起。他站起来，理平裤子上不存在的褶皱，把书包搭在肩膀，另一只手穿过书包带。他向图书管理员挥手告别。管理员给了他一个亲切的微笑，眼镜后面的眼角浮出几缕皱纹。然后他便离开了。

Castiel讨厌学校大厅，非常讨厌。

他讨厌这里的人，人们也讨厌他，占领着已经过分拥挤的走廊。足球队的队员们在互相推推搡搡，有些搂着女朋友的腰，亲吻她们的脸，像是再也没有别的事情好做。几个染着五颜六色头发的庞克少年，一身黑衣，鼻孔和嘴唇上打着环，笑嘻嘻地勾肩搭背，朝他们的教室走去。T恤上印着星球大战图案的眼镜男生们在争论跟《星际迷航》有关的话题。

Castiel拿不定主意该从哪条路穿过大厅。很久之前他就已经学会了回避大多数人，但是很难一次回避全部。他今天应该躲开球队球员吗？或者是那些对《星球大战》或《星际迷航》着迷的男孩——还有女孩？

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

Castiel在上课铃响起的前一分钟走进数学教室。通常他会来得更早，但今天一群男孩挡在他的储物柜前面，他没法从柜子里拿书。Castiel不愿意中断他们关于Lucas新发型或Jake举重记录的重要会议。Lucas刚把头发染成银色，Jake的记录没有超过Dylan——这些就是Castiel新学到的。他等了至少四分半钟的时间那些人才散开，所以他有机会听到了一些毫无营养的八卦新闻。

他坐在靠近前排的座位上，拉开书包拉链，拿出红笔。今天是轻松的一天，不上课，只需要批改试卷。老师走到Castiel面前放下一叠考卷，然后走到下一排。Castiel随便挑了一页，把剩下的考卷传到后面。拿起红笔，拔开笔帽，低头看着考卷上面的名字。

Dean Winchester。

真倒霉。

老师彻底了讲解每一道题目，指出学生们容易做错的地方，并加以纠正。当Castiel给Dean的考卷评分时，心里涌出小小的胜利喜悦。尽管Dean比他强壮，但他确定他比Dean更聪明。于是他在给这份卷子打分时，几乎全程都咬着下唇，忍住不笑出来。只有Dean能考出十九分的成绩，并且这张试卷他们已经做了一整年。Castiel想象自己指着Dean的鼻子大声嘲笑，告诉他一个十一年级的学生考出这种成绩有多匪夷所思。当然了，这些事情只是停留在他的脑海里，永远不敢付诸行动，除非他想让Dean折断他的肋骨。

“把自己名字写在下面，然后把卷子传上来。”老师在指导完大家评完分之后提醒道。

Castiel心脏小小地跳了一下。Dean的考卷上满是红色的错误标记和修正，如果他知道打分的人是Castiel，肯定会把他狠狠揍一顿。这时坐在后面的人用一叠卷子推了推Castiel，他艰难地咽下一口口水，迅速在Dean的卷子下面写上名字，把试卷拢在一起上交老师。

老师拿走了考卷，走到教室前面，收起剩余的部分。好事是Dean要到周五才能拿到卷子。双休日过去之后Dean会完全忘记找Castiel算账，对吧？

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

Castiel步行回家，因为父亲还在工作，不能接他。家离学校很近，没有公交车。现在Gabriel在科罗拉多州的某个社区大学，妈妈在西海岸，家里只有他和父亲Bartholomes。

Naomi在几年前离开了，父亲从来不告诉Castiel母亲离家的原因，她甚至没有试图联系过自己的儿子。Castiel责备自己只是眼睁睁地看着妈妈离开，但父亲向他保证这不是他的错，他仍然是他们的完美天使，他们会永远爱他。

这个字眼让Castiel从心底到身体引起一阵战栗。他讨厌被称为天使。

Bartholomes总是声称Castiel不会明白母亲离开的原因，他说这是他长大之后才会明白的事情。即使现在，Castiel已经十七岁了——虽然仍未成年，但也不是少不更事的孩子——基本上算是一个成年人。从某些方面考虑，Castiel比他认识的大部分成年人更成熟，Bartholomew仍不肯告诉儿子。

这不公平，Castiel认为自己有权知道母亲是否讨厌他。就连Gabriel——他的大哥哥——也不知道妈妈为什么执意要走。Gabriel从来不问，也不怎么关心。因为妈妈向来不赞成他的选择。有次Gabriel在上九年级的时候把头发染成了粉红色，她生气地用胶皮水管喷他，还不让他进屋。所以说，Naomi不是Gabriel最喜欢的人。

当哥哥四年前离开家去上大学的时候，Castiel每天都给Gabriel打电话。但随着时间流逝，Gabriel有更多重要的事情要做。比如跟女朋友Kail出去玩，或者任何跟学习无关的事。但那时他们至少还能聊天。等Castiel上十年级之后，只能从哥哥那里得到两三个短信了。尽管如此，他并不责怪Gabriel，毕竟他有自己的生活，不需要被弟弟拖累。Castiel只能接受他被留在家里、跟父亲独处的现实。

Castiel走到家门口，打开前门。Bartholomew要至少工作到今晚九点，于是Castiel要在那之前完成作业和家务。他立刻开始忙碌起来。打扫浴室，整理客厅。做完这些事之后，他抓起一个苹果走进自己房间，写家庭作业——花了两个小时，也许还拔了三分之一的头发——写完之后，终于可以放松了。他躺在床上，闭上眼睛叹了口气。

他一定睡着了，因为当他醒来时父亲正在轻轻摇晃他，吩咐他换上睡衣。Castiel服从了，从床上坐起来，查看手机上的时间。刚过九点，Bartholomew一定是刚到家就来他的卧室找他。他换好柔软的棉布睡裤，试图无视父亲全程躺在他的床上看他换衣服。

“晚安，Castiel。”

“晚安，父亲。”

Bartholomew不满地啧了几声，“我说过，当我们单独在一起时，你应该怎么叫我？”

一个短暂的停顿。Castiel看着父亲站在门口，似乎得不到满意的答复便不打算离开。

“晚、晚安……daddy。”他紧张地说，没有抬头看父亲的眼睛。

Bartholomew微笑着离开房间，在身后关上了门。


	2. Chapter 2

周四是幸运的一天，Castiel仅仅被推进储物柜两次。一位老师发现Alastair——Dean的朋友——在攻击Castiel，命令他马上回教室。Alastair留下一句抱怨和一个怒视，Castiel躲开了那些仇恨的眼神。

白天Castiel在大厅里看到Dean几次，但是Dean没有骚扰他。Castiel认为这可能有两个原因。要么Dean已经厌倦折腾他了——说来奇怪，这让Castiel感觉一阵悲伤。要么这个帅气的男孩忙于自己的生活和朋友，没空欺负Castiel。

不管出于哪个原因，在这天结束的时候，Castiel都高兴地松了口气。他安全地回到家，开始吃晚餐，为周末做心理准备。

总之，对Castiel来说，周四是幸运的一天。

然而他对即将到来的周末感到恐慌。一想到要跟父亲独处整整两天时间，他就害怕——不，恐惧。周末向来是他的灾难日。不过在大多数日子里，他试图保持乐观。因为夏天已经结束了，Bartholomew的工作会越来越忙，Castiel不能更开心。

吃晚餐的时候，Castiel紧张地把腿收在餐桌下面，拿起刀叉。父亲坐在对面。谢天谢地，比起自己的儿子，他更关注食物。

他们沉默地吃着，像平常那样。Bartholomew偶尔会说些话，比如问起Castiel今天过得怎么样，或告诉他自己今天做了什么。Castiel点点头，假装在听。但仅仅是听见父亲的声音已经足以吓坏他了，无论男人把嗓音压得多低，或者在问一个问题时抬高眉毛，仿佛很感兴趣。不过Castiel已经学会了如何快速回答问题，并表现得像真的一样。

“今天在学校过得怎么样？”Bartholomew忽然问道，盯着儿子。

Castiel努力展开一个令人相信的微笑，但是没有看父亲的眼睛，耸了耸肩。

“还好吧，我想。”

Bartholomew严肃地点点头，看回盘子，继续吃饭。

“我……”Castiel清了清嗓子，确保他的嗓音不会颤抖，“我的代数考了九十三分。”他尽量大声地说。

Bartholomew再次抬头，笑了笑，仿佛在以男孩为骄傲，但语气像是在展示他的小狗，“很好，Castiel，保持这个成绩，普林斯顿大学肯定会录取你。如果校长拒绝的话，我会跟他好好谈一谈。”他称赞道。

这顿饭在沉默中结束了。

令人不安的沉默。

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

“你他吗在逗我？”Alastair哈哈大笑，摇晃着Dean的肩膀。

Dean对朋友得意地笑，晃了晃中指和食指之间夹着的烟卷，大声咳嗽。他才刚刚学会抽大麻，但他很喜欢这种感觉，能帮他缓解紧张，忘记John和可怕的学习成绩，以及他从心底对Alastair感到反感的事实。

他讨厌Alastair，却仍然跟这家伙勾肩搭背。因为他们有同一拨朋友，并且他还能给Dean贡献些该死的好大麻。Dean甚至不知道在这个小镇上去哪里能买到大麻。

“省着点儿抽，拜托。”Gordon说着，从Dean手里取走了小小的白色纸卷。

“你确定你没染上什么病吧？我听说Bela是个荡妇。”Alastair问道。

“好吧，我检查过了，我那儿很健康。”Dean满不在乎地说，耸了耸肩，“要不你可以自己过来看，我不收你钱。”

Alastair在Dean肩上推了一把，大翻白眼，一脸恶心。

“千万别跟我们搞同性恋，Alastair。”Crowley补充道，并朝沮丧的男孩脸上吹了一口烟。

“干你！”

“我相信你会的。”

Alastair怒气冲冲地站了起来，一把推开Crowley。Crowley跌跌撞撞地后退几步，但是没有摔倒。

Dean连忙起身，伸出一只手放在Alastair胸前，拦住他试图再次推开满脸嘲弄的Crowley。Alastair的脸很红，因为尴尬，或者愤怒，或者两者加在一起。他真的发怒了，把大麻烟卷从嘴边抽出来才能顺畅地呼吸。他把烟卷丢给Dean，重新坐下。

Dean坐在他旁边，沉默地过了几秒。

“说到同性恋，你们那天看到Castiel被弄哭的样子了吗？”Gordon问道，打破了沉默。

Dean嘲笑着点点头，“上帝啊，那家伙真开不起玩笑。”他难以置信地摇头。

“我不认为叫他‘娘娘腔的婊子’是句玩笑。”Crowley异常严肃地说着，皱眉看了Dean一眼。

“就是玩笑。再说了，他绝对是同性恋，还是被干的那个。”Dean不屑地说。

如果Castiel不是同性恋，没准儿他会当一辈子处男。因为不可能有女孩看得上他。

“都抽完了。”Gordon说着，把烟头丢到地上，用脚踩灭。

“噢，是啊，Castiel肯定喜欢被男人干。记得上学期最后一天吗？他是一瘸一拐地来学校。”Alastair嘲笑道，双手插进口袋。

Dean厌恶地呻吟了一声。Castiel在床上一定不敢对男朋友说半个不字，这个角色很适合他，因为他对谁都低眉顺眼。当Dean跟其他人把他堵在角落的时候，他只会忍耐和哭泣，从不敢反抗，也不会告诉任何人发生了什么，第二天带着淤青来上学。他是个胆小鬼，越害怕就越让人想欺负他。

真他吗可悲。

Alastair提起的那天，Dean记得很清楚。他们狠狠地揍他，但是没有打他的腿，或者任何让他会瘸的部位。所以第二天Castiel走路艰难的原因跟他们无关。

当时Dean把他推倒在地上，Alastair狠踢他的肚子。直到Dean听到一个闷闷的响声，Castiel突然痛得抓住他的球衣。他阻止Alastair再次抬腿，跟他说如果他们踢断了Castiel的肋骨，恐怕会进监狱。

Alastair很容易上当，马上放开了Castiel。

Dean并不关心Castiel会受伤，他只是不需要一些小告密者举报他，给他留下什么不良记录。

当Dean拽着Alastair走开，留下Castiel一个人躺在地上痛苦地缩成一团时，绝对没有感觉到一丝内疚。

当他回头瞄了一眼，看到男孩挣扎着站起来，捂住被Alastair踢的地方，用虚弱的胳膊保持平衡时，绝对没有感觉到一丝愧疚。

好吧，也许他感觉到了，但只是一点点。

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

Castiel站在淋浴间的莲蓬下，温水落在他的后背。有那么几秒，他被自己的焦虑击败了，反复查看门，确认它仍然是锁着的。

当他在六分钟里检查了第十次之后，他终于返回淋浴间，闭上眼睛，安静、颤抖地深呼吸。他用手臂抱住自己，热水能有效地安抚他，让他感到平静。在家里的大部分时间里他都躲在浴室，他认为这是第二安全的地方。

第一安全的地方原本是他自己的脑海里。但自从遇见了Dean，那里也不再安全了。

大多数日子里，Castiel的脑海里放映着Dean的靴子踩着他腹部的记忆，一遍又一遍。他觉得自己一无是处，毫无希望。如果他有足够多的勇气就好了，那么他可以离开这个世界。

有时候他能安抚自己，在心里哼着轻柔宁静的音乐。他的确这样做了，哼歌或思考是他做的最多的两件事。他在思考，如果得到机会或勇气的话，他要如何杀死自己。他希望能承受尽量少的痛苦，因为就连死前他也是一个懦弱的家伙。

Castiel深呼吸一口气，睁开眼睛，倚着墙壁。水流淹没了他的叹息，他慢慢顺着瓷砖滑下去，坐在浴缸里。竖起膝盖紧贴胸口，把脸埋进双臂之间。

过了一会儿，他再次闭上眼睛。意识渐渐远去，他小声哼着一首柔软的歌安慰自己。


	3. Chapter 3

接下来的周六下午，Castiel在厨房清洗用过的餐具。他踮起脚尖把它们放进碗柜，结果不小心手滑了一下，一只盘子啪地一声摔在脚边。

他哆哆嗦嗦地瞥向门口，决定迅速清理碎片。这不是一只特别昂贵的盘子，也不是什么拥有纪念价值的东西，但它能引起Bartholomew的怒火。

Castiel慌张地打扫碎片，心底抱有一线希望，也许父亲没有听到。但是他很清楚这个希望不大，因为摔碎的声音那么响亮，不可能听不到。他只能用最快速度将碎片扫进垃圾桶。

男孩的手在颤抖，推了推其他垃圾，试图遮住碎片。但是当他转过身时，看到父亲幽灵般地站在门口，无声无息地注视着他。

“你打碎了一只盘子么，Castiel？”父亲开口问道，嗓音出奇地平静，但这种平静令人非常不安。

Castiel不喜欢说谎，因为那会给他带来更糟糕的惩罚。

“我……是、是的，但是我、我已经清理——”他紧张地说着，指向垃圾桶。眼睛因为恐惧而睁得很大，艰难地咽了一下口水。

“可你还是打碎了。”Bartholomew打断了他的话，嗓音比之前更加严厉。他缓缓离开厨房门口，用尽量慢的步伐朝Castiel走来。

Castiel可以逃走，但他知道反抗不会带来任何好处，只会让惩罚变得更严重。然而不管怎么样，父亲都会时不时地加重惩罚，只是出于某种乐趣。

于是Castiel颤抖地站在原地。当Bartholomew走得足够接近了，他能看到男人眼底的愤怒。父亲捏起他的下巴，迫使他注视着自己的眼睛。

Castiel无声地流下眼泪，忍耐似乎并不会减少恐惧。

“你。是不是。打碎了。那个。盘子。”Bartholomew一字一顿地问着，似乎逐渐失去了耐心。

“是、是的，我……我打碎了。对……对不起。”Castiel说着，嗓音小得几乎连自己都听不见。他能感觉到Bartholomew的呼吸拂过他的脸颊，从头被倾斜的角度能看到对方鼻梁，父亲显然是在生气。

Bartholomew点了点头，眼睛在Castiel的脸上跳跃，凝视着那行从男孩浅蓝色的眼睛里流出来的泪水。

那些眼泪模糊了Castiel的视线。他开始哆嗦，艰难地吞咽。

Bartholomew继续检阅Castiel脸上的表情，抬起一只手。Castiel绷紧自己，为即将到来的疼痛做好心理准备。但父亲的手掌落下来时，他还是痛得叫出了声。

钳住下巴的那只手松开了，但是Castiel没机会躲闪，因为Bartholomew的手再次扇在他的脸上。他的头被打偏过去，抬手捂住火辣辣的脸颊。大约几秒之内，他感觉一只手扯住了他的头发，拉到一边握紧。

他被迫抬头望向父亲，看到那双黑色的眼睛正紧紧盯着他。

他们沉默地站了一会儿，但对Castiel来说像是一辈子那么久。他的脸颊在抽痛，感觉更多的泪水被打了出来。他在恐惧中颤抖。

“你要如何赔偿这个损失？嗯？”Bartholomew终于问道，打破了沉默，“告诉我，你打算怎样弥补过错？”

Castiel明白这句话的含义，明白得不能更明白了。他呜咽着眨了眨眼睛，忍住视野里的泪水，耻辱地移开视线。他知道接下来会发生什么事。他不喜欢，但他真的没有其他选择。

头发再次被收紧，他不得不开口说道，“我会做任、任何事……”

Bartholomew仍然盯着他。

Castiel知道父亲在等什么。“我会做……任何事，daddy。”他补充道。

没有收到一句话，或者一个微笑，Bartholomew直接抓住Castiel瘦弱的上臂将他拖出厨房，上楼回到自己卧室。推开房门，把他扔进卧室。带着残忍的笑容走进房间，将大门反锁。

Castiel被绊了一跤，但是他设法站稳了，用手背擦干脸颊的泪水。他看着父亲，Bartholomew给了男孩一个眼神。

Castiel低下头，开始解衬衫的纽扣。当他把衣服全脱掉之后，双眼盯着地面，躲开父亲的眼神。

“趴到床上去。”Bartholomew简单地说。

Castiel只能顺从。他再次擦擦眼睛，爬上大床，趴在上面。他闭上眼睛，头落在床垫上，右边脸颊贴着床罩。

过了一会儿，他听见身后传来脱衣服的沙沙声，然后床垫无声无息地下降了。

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

Dean躺在自己房间的床上。他能听到父亲在隔壁房间的痛哭声，忍不住翻了个白眼。

父亲在喝醉之后通常要经历三个阶段：先是混乱，然后是愤怒，最后是悲伤。有那么几次，他全程都是愤怒。尽管这真的无关紧要，因为不管父亲喝不喝酒，他都是个混蛋。

父亲会朝Dean扔空啤酒瓶——有时候是满的——叫他废物，推他，威胁他。他是个糟透了的父亲，这显然是Dean的错。

父亲几乎每个夜晚都要喝醉，于是Dean就跟Sam在锁起来的房间里玩棋盘游戏。如果父亲把门踹开，他就挡在Sam面前，迎接父亲扔过来的任何东西，他休想伤害Sam的一根手指。

“Dean？”这天晚上当他们在用Dean的手机看Youtube的视频时，Sam突然叫了一声。

“什么事，Sammy？”

“我们家的情况并不罕见，对吗？”

Dean挑了挑眉毛，从床上坐起来。Sam也做了同样的事，把手机放在一边，按下暂停播放。

“你想说什么？”他问道，移动身体坐到Sam对面。

Sam低着头，揪起自己裤腿上的一根线头，叹了口气。“有时候我会思考爸爸的事，以及，他是从什么时候起变成了现在这样。我想，也许有些其他人家里也有这种问题，对吗？”

Dean之前没有考虑过这些，他通常只会想到父亲，以及他有多混蛋。他知道世界上的人们会经历同样的事情，甚至可能更糟。一些孩子家里双亲俱全，但他们仍然会被虐待。Dean为他们感到难过，因为他不能想象Mary朝他们发火的样子，如果她还活着的话。

“呃，是啊。我是说，全世界都会发生这样的事。”Dean说着，躺回床头。

他开始思考学校里认识的人。Crowley，他从来不知道自己的父亲是谁……怪怪的红发女孩Charlie，从来没见过自己的母亲……很多人的家里都有不幸之处，唯独Castiel。这个家伙拥有一个完美家庭。

Castiel父母健全。见鬼，他的爸爸很富有，并且从上一辈手里继承了大笔遗产。他们住在一幢大房子里，虽然算不上豪宅，但也不是Dean家这种小破房子。

Castiel也许是个被宠坏的孩子，活该被欺负。显然他完全可以雇一个保镖，保护他不被学校里的其他人攻击。但这家伙就像一只胆小的猫咪，什么都不敢说。

脑海中关于Castiel和他完美家庭的想法让Dean感到愤怒，他决定周一给Castiel上一节课。


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel经常带着伤来学校，但是这次他不愿意去医务室了。因为他为自己腰上和大腿的瘀伤感到羞耻。

周六的记忆片段闪现在他心头。他努力压住憎恶，走进法语课教室。巧妙地避开了Dean那帮朋友常坐的位置，在自己座位上坐下。伏在桌子上，小声叹气。

他试图推开那些恶心的记忆，但是它们一次又一次地爬进他的心，用锋利的牙齿啃食着他。Bartholomew的手抚摸过他全身，平日里冷清的五官因为欲望而变得扭曲。“这是你应当承受的，因为你是我的儿子，爸爸爱你。”他在Castiel的耳边窃窃私语。手指分开狭小的内壁，嘴唇在他的脖颈上吸出吻痕。片刻之后，父亲顺利进入了他的身体。当他离开时，在男孩体内留下了浑浊的黏液。Castiel想要呕吐，但是他能做的只有紧紧闭上眼睛。

这件事对Castiel来说非常频繁，但是每次他仍会害怕得发抖。他把自己锁在房间，独自坐了很久很久。抱着膝盖凝视着地毯上的花纹，或者高高的天花板。所有细节，他怎么都忘不掉。

也许他应当哭泣，为他承受了巨大痛苦而哭泣。

但是他一滴泪水也没有流。

Castiel想起父亲得到满足之后的残忍嘲笑。他穿好自己的衣服，离开父亲卧室。

这就是打碎盘子的惩罚。

他从抽屉里取出一只打火机，加热一柄银勺子，然后狠狠压在自己手臂皮肤上。他发出疼痛的抽气声，但是手没有松开勺子……

快上课了，同学们陆续进入教室，Castiel紧紧抓住自己的制服袖口。

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

今天的午休时间比往常更加难熬。

图书馆关闭了，Castiel不能躲进去，但他真的很需要一个能让他独处的地方，尤其是在经历了一个糟糕的周末之后。他终于找到了一个不错的藏身地点，是顶楼的楼梯下面。他坐在阴影处，将双肩包放在膝盖上，紧张地扫视周围。

他在躲什么？Dean和他的朋友们不会在餐厅揍他，不会在容易被很多人看到的地方欺负他，因为有人会去告诉校长。尽管如此，他还是不敢冒险。

他从自己的双肩包里取出一袋薯片，尽可能安静地打开包装袋。隐隐约约能听到远处学生们的喧闹，他小心翼翼地咬了一口薯片，打开手机，翻阅他的Tumblr。这是唯一一件能给他带来快乐的事。

当一双黑色的运动鞋出现在他的眼前，他忍不住抬起头来。谢天谢地，不是Dean，是Kevin。

“呃，嗨！”Kevin说道，抓了抓自己脖子。

“你、你好。”他为什么要紧张？Kevin很友好，并且跟Castiel一样，他也被坏学生们欺负。这是他第一次跟这个黄皮肤的男孩说话，但是他结结巴巴地样子像个白痴。

“你看起来……有点孤单，你想要我陪你坐一会吗？”

Castiel露出一个感激的微笑。

“噢，嗯，当然。我……我很喜欢你能陪我。”他说着，同时往旁边位置坐了坐。

Kevin挨着Castiel坐下，看起来他有些窘迫自己靠得太近，于是又向远处移动了一些。

“我之前从来没在午休时间见过你，你不去餐厅吗？”Kevin问道，用自己的水杯喝了一口水。

“是的，我通常会去图书馆。但是今天没有开门。”

Kevin表示理解地点点头，轻轻笑了笑，放下水杯。

“我叫Kevin Tran。”他说，伸出自己的手。

Castiel犹豫着握住了Kevin的手，有些不敢相信发生的事。

“Castiel Novak。”

“天使的名字？”Kevin说着，微微歪着头。

的确是这样。Castiel的母亲是个虔诚的基督教徒，甚至以圣经中天使的名字为自己儿子命名——Michael，最年长的保护者。Gabriel，爱开玩笑的次子。Castiel（好吧，圣经里的名字其实是Cassie，但是很接近），最小的儿子，也是最离经叛道的堕落天使。除了Castiel一点都不叛逆，其他孩子都没有辜负母亲的期望。

“是的，我母亲很喜欢天使。”他说，将薯片递给Kevin。Kevin开心地接过。

就是这样，一缕阳光照进Castiel的生活中。就像来自上帝的礼物，他和Kevin成为了朋友。

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

Castiel真的不想走路回家，他害怕在接下来二十分钟的步行路途中会遇见Dean和那几个朋友。但他更不想让父亲接他。在那辆高档轿车里，Bartholomew给他留下了很多痛苦的回忆。思考片刻，Castiel决定步行。

“你知道，也许我数学只考了十九分，但我还没蠢到走路回家。不像你，你甚至没有一个保护者。”一个声音在他的身后响起，伴随着大笑。这是那个他拼命想要忘记的声音。

“太糟糕了，居然没人来接你。”Dean说着，一只手揽住Castiel的肩膀。这个距离让Castiel慌张。

Dean将Castiel转过身，嬉皮笑脸地看着这个蓝眼睛男孩。该死，为什么他的眼睛能这样蓝？像一条清澈的河流涌进Dean视线。

“我、我……我要回去……”

“现在时间还早、早着呢！”Dean故意模仿Castiel说话的样子，然后放声大笑。

Castiel感觉到屈辱。他默默地看着Dean，微微分开嘴唇，但是终究什么都没说。Dean扬起眉毛，等待着对方反应，但是发现这双蓝眼睛里没有任何气愤。

“亚当桑德勒[美国男演员]？《妙龄插班生》[亚当桑德勒主演的喜剧片]？什么，你连这个片都没看过？”他问道，不耐烦地转动眼睛。

Castiel尴尬地移开视线，叹了一口气。今天只有Dean一个人，比起五个人同时攻击他的时候能少受一些伤。

“哈！看起来我问了你一个白痴问题。回答我，就像你在上课的时候做的那样。”Dean突然说道，推了一下Castiel的肩膀，想得到一些反应。

Castiel想要拖延时间，来思考一个可行的计划。然而他知道自己无论如何都逃不开Dean Winchester。

“你、你的那些……朋友呢？”他努力想让自己说话时不要停顿，但是做不到。

Dean微微眯起眼睛。

“这次我决定一个人来陪你玩，有意见吗？噢，噢，抱歉甜心，我的朋友们让我不要那么放荡。”Dean怨恨地笑着，将自己的指关节掰得咔咔作响。这个声音成功地让Castiel开始发抖。

他不能逃走，不能反击，不能晕过去。因为，老实说，Dean不会看到他倒在地上就不踢他。他能做的只有试着说话，也许Dean会觉得无聊，或者手下留情。

“为、为什么？”他问道，“为什么这样对我？”

Dean看了一分钟，他的眉毛紧紧拧在一起。Castiel心惊胆战地等待回答，祈祷Dean不要用暴力当做答案。

“因为，”Dean抓住Castiel的衣服前襟，把他推到一棵树上，Castiel的手机和书摔了一地。“因为我想做什么就做什么，因为你是个不敢反抗的胆小鬼，因为这能突出你有多可怜。随便你怎么想。但是最重要的，因为这样……很……有……趣。”他对男孩假笑。

Dean的拳头重击在Castiel腹部，他跌倒在地上，被Dean攻击的部位火辣辣地疼。

“不要、不要这样！求你！为、为什么要这样对我？”他又问了一遍，意识到自己激怒了Dean。

Dean双手抓起Castiel的制服衣领，将他从地上拉起来，让两个人面对面。Castiel用手想掰开Dean的手，但是他失败了。

“还有，因为你求饶的样子让我更想欺负你。”Dean捏了捏Castiel沾着灰尘的可怜兮兮的小脸，再次将他推到地上。

“请、请不要伤害我，Dean！对不起，让我走！”

Dean嘲笑着交叉双臂在胸前。

“上帝啊！你他吗真可悲！”

Castiel咬住颤抖的下唇，抑制自己发出痛苦的呜咽，但是他真的很痛。他站起来，将制服裤子上的灰尘拂去。慢慢抬起头看着Dean，看着这个比他高半头的凶狠男生。

“看看你，你可真没用，快站不起来了吧？”Dean摇了摇头，看着Castiel微微弓着身子。

Castiel深呼吸了一口，整理自己被扯开的制服和里面穿着的浅蓝色羊绒衫。

“你他吗敢不敢说句话？！”Dean怒吼着，看起来比刚才更加愤怒。

为什么他要这样生气？Castiel什么都没做。

“我、我……”他缓慢地说，但还是无法说完一句话。

Dean说得没错，他真的很可悲。

下一秒，他再次被Dean的拳头攻击。下巴狠狠地撞向地面，他不知道有没有流血，但是痛得厉害。Dean在Castiel旁边蹲下，一只手摁住他的肩膀，不让他起来。

“看到了吗？这就是为什么没人喜欢你，因为你连反抗的勇气都没有。不光是我，学校里所有人没一个瞧得上你。该死，我打赌连你的父母也讨厌你。”Dean说着，那手从Castiel身上拿开了。

Castiel没有立刻起来。他蜷缩在地上，转过头，仰望着天空。

“你说的没错。如果我母亲还在，她也会讨厌我吧。”他轻声说。

Dean哼了一声，转动眼珠，踢了踢Castiel的小腿。

“你他吗给我起来。”

Castiel叹了口气，一点点坐起来。他身上沾满了尘土，身上有几处地方在剧烈疼痛。Dean只是摇了摇头，竟然转身离开了。

就这样放过了他，真是一个奇迹。

Dean走进停车场，刚坐进黑斑羚就听见手机在响。

“嗨，Sammy……好的，我现在就过来，刚才我去忙别的了……是的，已经上路了。”说完之后他关上手机，发动汽车引擎。

他开车路过刚才的街道，看到Castiel跪在地上收拾散落的书本。他摇下车窗，朝男孩扔了一杯喝到一半的麦当劳苏打水。饮料溅在Castiel的肩膀上，泡沫把那件看起来很昂贵的羊绒衫弄得一塌糊涂。

反正那个该死的阔少爷想买多少衣服就买多少衣服，然后继续过他的完美生活，混蛋！


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel慢慢走回家，泪水刺痛了他的眼睛。他的下巴被粗糙的地面磨破，苏打水浸湿了衣服，但这些不是他的错。

那种感觉再次出现了。

恐惧。孤独。被抛弃。

他不知道自己今后该怎样活下去，怎样远离他的父亲，或者任何人。没有人关心他，只有来自父亲扭曲的爱——他不知道这能否被称为爱。他用手背蹭去脸颊的泪水，推开雕刻着繁复花纹的铁门栅栏，一步步朝家走近。取下双肩包，无视了来自家政妇的询问，走上楼梯。

他不需要同情。

Castiel锁上自己的卧室房门，将手机连接到搁在梳妆台上的蓝牙播放器。脱下制服外套和羊绒衫，扔到地毯上。

他坐在梳妆台前面的高脚椅上，一颗颗解开了衬衣纽扣，直到赤裸的胸口倒映在镜中。他拉开抽屉，静静地看着里面的两个工具。

一把美工刀，一只打火机。

这次他选择了打火机，低头审视着上次烫过的伤痕是否复原。咔擦一声，打火机点亮了。他拿起台面上的一只睫毛夹，用火焰加热顶端，然后夹住自己上臂内侧靠近肋骨的柔软皮肤。

他几乎可以听到嘶嘶的声音从烫伤的皮肉处传出，肩膀因为疼痛而剧烈地抖动。一滴泪水落在光滑的台面上，接着第二滴，第三滴……他将睫毛夹拿开，被夹起的一小块皮肤变成了深红色，并且冒出几个白色水泡，让他感觉恶心。

这不过是Novak家里再平常不过的一天罢了。

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

第二天Dean倚在Castiel的储物柜前等待，脸上带着一个漫不经心的假笑。昨天他得到了很多乐趣，今天他决定继续欺负这个可笑的胆小鬼。

Dean用眼睛搜索着大厅，终于发现了那个蓝眼睛的金发男孩，制服里面穿着另外一件愚蠢的、看起来价值不菲的高档毛衣。

该死的小少爷。

“告诉我，你看完《妙龄插班生》了吗？”当Castiel越走越近时，Dean突然说道。看起来，他把这个男孩吓了一跳。

Castiel胆怯地摇摇头，眼睛一直盯着地面。

“哼！”Dean嘟囔着，“听着，我需要你的帮助。”

Castiel谨慎地抬头看着Dean，慢慢打开自己的储物柜。他小心地将手伸进柜子放下书本，同时提防Dean突然抓住柜门去夹他的手指。

“我更衣室的柜子打不开，好像是卡住了，你试试看能不能帮我打开。”Dean要求道，再次倚向储物柜，同时眼睛紧紧盯着Castiel。

Castiel不知所措地点点头，躲开了Dean的眼睛。他慢慢将微积分课本放入储物柜，双手因为恐惧而微微颤抖。他不敢拒绝Dean的要求。

“拜托了，Cas。”Dean说着，从这双睁得大大的蓝眼睛中捕获到一些疑问。

Dean不得不承认，Castiel有一双相当漂亮的眼睛。这双眼睛不应该属于一个男孩，但是它们在Castiel的脸上非常合适。因为他本身就是个模样很好看的少年，有着跟Dean截然不同的象牙白肤色。也许这肤色是因为他终日躲在不见阳光的豪宅里？Dean不知道。那双水朦朦的天蓝色眼睛，在百分之九十的时间里都流露出无辜的目光。他的金发没有一点杂色，额前发梢略显凌乱地垂下来。整张脸都如此完美，唯一的瑕疵，大概就是他有些干裂的嘴唇……说真的，如果给这家伙涂一些无色唇膏会怎么样？Dean对男孩不感兴趣，但是如果Castiel是个女孩，他会在第一时间把他（她？）拖到床上。

Dean率先在前面开路，穿过大厅，把挡他路的学生推开。Castiel乖乖跟在他身后，将书本抱在胸前。

Dean推开更衣室的门。在这个时间段里，更衣室里没有任何人。他走到自己的柜子前面，拽了拽上面的锁。

“我……我需要你、你的密码。”Castiel小声说。

“19-21-04。”Dean简短地回答。后退两步，坐在长椅上看着Castiel——男孩用长长的、纤细的手指转动锁上面的数字。

Dean忍不住欣赏Castiel一边念数字一边开锁的侧脸，欣赏那双微微分开的嘴唇，并且隐约能看到一点里面粉色的舌头。房间很安静，Dean甚至能听见Castiel均匀的呼吸声。

时间差不多了，Dean舔了舔嘴唇，望向左边，瞥见几个人躲在浴室。他朝那里悄悄点头，看到他的朋友们——好吧，不是真正的朋友，因为这是Alistair——慢慢站起来，带着三个男生走出浴室。

四个男孩一点点靠近，可怜的Castiel甚至来不及发出惊叫，就被拽住衣领提了起来。他被扔到柜门上，腰背撞在硬邦邦的金属上，发出吃痛的叫声。他的嘴唇有些颤抖，身体缩成一团，紧张地看着面前几个人——Dean，Alistair，Crowley，Gordon，和Zachariah。

是的，就是这几个人经常出现在Castiel的噩梦中。

“把他的衣服给我脱了。”Alistair命令道，踢开Castiel的书本。

Castiel的脑海中闪过大量害怕……不，不是害怕，而是恐惧。

“你不喜欢吗，小可爱？放心，就算我们中有谁是gay，也没人想上你。”Dean嘲讽道。

Castiel怨恨地看了一眼Dean，仿佛在看一个背叛者。他一直死死盯着Dean，直到Gordon和Zachariah一左一右地抓住他两条胳膊，将他从角落拖出来。

Crowley向前走了几步，抬手撕扯着Castiel的毛衣，糖果色的纽扣咔哒咔哒地落到地上。Castiel剧烈地喘息，拼命想挣脱擒住他胳膊的手。

“Dean，拿裙子。”Alistair喊道，指向一只柜子。

Dean拉开Alistair的柜门，拿出一条浅粉色的公主裙。

Castiel的眼睛忽然睁大，盯着Dean手中那堆闪闪发光的布料猛烈摇头。

“求求你们，不、不要！”他哀求道。

Gordon和Zach松开了Castiel的胳膊，让Crowley能够把Castiel的毛衣袖子脱下来。Crowley渴望听到Castiel更加害怕的求饶，于是手脚利索地把毛衣和衬衫扯掉了。

“不、不不！求你了！”他绝望地喊着，试图脱离Crowley的控制。

Dean微微瞪大了眼睛，其他几个男孩也是一样。因为他们都看到Castiel的手臂上有一些深浅不一的伤疤，有些显然是被火烫伤的，有些是利器割伤。

Alistair在哈哈大笑，Dean差点想揍这个混蛋。

“噢，不是吧，这个愚蠢的小基佬居然在自残！有些伤口看起来很挺新嘛。”Alistair发出嘘声。

Gordon和Zach也加入了嘲笑。Dean看向Crowley，他跟Dean一样，神情很复杂。Crowley盯着Castiel瑟瑟发抖的身体，半天没有说话。Dean看着Castiel的脸，收紧了自己的下巴。

这时，Dean终于看到了Castiel的眼泪，如他所愿。但不是哭喊，而是无声地流泪。他的胳膊被粗暴地举起来，所有的伤口都展示在大家面前。他咬紧下唇，没有发出任何哭泣的声音，看上去那么悲伤。Dean忽然为Castiel感到一阵难过，他望向Alistair。

“这不好笑，哥们儿，这……”他停顿了，看了一眼Castiel，然后再次看向Alistair。

Alistair拧起眉毛，双臂交叉搁在胸前，听Dean继续说下去。

“别太过分。”Dean说。他转头看回Castiel。现在没人抓着他，他用双臂护住自己瘦瘦的身体。

“怎么了？就因为这个小废物在自残，你们就放过他了？我还以为你们很有种呢。”Alastair不屑地哼了一声。

“我可不打算停手。”Gordon说着，深呼吸一口气。

“没时间耽搁了，快点干正事。”Alistair催促道，推了推Crowley的肩膀。

Crowley看着Dean，表情很严肃。

“我不想欺负一个自残的人，我也不想被指控推动他自杀。”他说着，从Dean身边走过。

Crowley在Dean身后停下脚步，没有看他，只是低声说着，嗓音苦涩。

“那个孩子已经……唉，Dean，现在他是一个被毁掉、被撕裂，完全绝望的人，这都是你的错。”他说。

说完这几句话，Crowley走了出去，再也没有回来。

Alastair嘲弄地抓住Castiel的手腕，转头看着Dean。“你打算帮忙吗？难道你也是个胆小的基佬？”

Dean咬了咬牙，深呼吸一口气，走了过去。

Castiel不再反抗。看起来随着秘密伤痕被曝光，他失去了全部力气。Dean毫不费力地脱下了他的制服裤子，努力忽视遍布男孩大腿和臀部的手印形状的瘀伤。

“看起来他还有很多秘密啊。”Alistair惊喜地说着，指了指那些形状暧昧的瘀伤。

Dean抓起裙子，盖住Castiel裸露的胸膛，试图把自己脸上的同情隐藏起来。

“穿上。”Dean命令道。

Castiel把目光从地板移到Dean脸上。他的泪水已经干了，眼睛仍然是红色的。神情空洞，像一个牵线被剪断的木偶娃娃。蓝色的眼睛黯淡无光，没有任何情感。他面无表情地接过裙子，光脚站在地板上，慢慢将裙子从头顶套下去。

这是一条及膝公主裙，蓬起的裙摆让他的腰身显得格外纤细。层层叠叠的浅粉色薄纱盖住了胯骨周围的淤青，只露出笔直光滑的小腿。裙子上点缀着亮晶晶的碎钻，因为没有拉上背后的拉链，抹胸看起来有些松松垮垮，只有圆润的肩膀支撑起缝着蕾丝花边的泡泡袖。

所有人都惊呆了，Castiel冷冷地看着他们。

“粉色很适合你，辛迪瑞拉[灰姑娘]，早知道我还应该给你准备一双水晶鞋。”Alistair取笑道，将Castiel摁在墙壁上，笨手笨脚地拉上裙子背后的拉链。然后他将Castiel转过身，满意地看着自己的杰作。

Gordon一把抓住Castiel的金发，将他拖出更衣间，穿过教学楼大厅，走到外面广场。很多学生都看到了这一幕，对他们几个指指点点，但是没人敢说话。

“绳子。”Alistair吩咐。

Zach打开背包，取出一捆粗绳，递给Alistair。Dean盲目地跟着他们身后，双手插在夹克兜里，装出满不在乎的样子。

Alistair把男孩用绳子绑在旗杆下，欣赏着。“现在你看起来像个漂亮的小仙女。只是……嗯，还缺了点儿什么。”他若有所思地说，朝Zach挤了挤眼。

“老兄，这样还不够吗？你还想——”Dean有点沉不住气地说道。当他看到Alistair从包里拿出了一个巨大的肉色仿真按摩棒时，忽然愣住了。

“Alistair。”Dean忍不住低吼了一声。

“干嘛？他想要这个，特别想要……”Alistair耸了耸肩，丢下背包，把这个硅胶玩具放在Castiel唇边。

Castiel开始反抗，拼命转开头。但是Alistair粗暴地掰开他的嘴，将按摩棒塞进他的喉咙。塞得那么深，Dean害怕Castiel会窒息。Castiel剧烈咳嗽，发出模糊不清地呜咽。他想把嘴里的东西吐出来，但是他失败了，他的舌头被压得动不了。

Alistair放肆地大笑，Gordon和Zach也同样大笑。

“完美。”Alistair得意洋洋地说。

Dean看着Castiel。男孩紧紧闭着眼睛，金发被扯得很乱。他的脸颊因为羞耻变成潮红色，穿着裙子的身体被一道道绳子勒紧，嘴里含着的仿真按摩棒让这个画面看起来危险却香艳。Dean惊恐地发现，在这个画面的刺激下，他的牛仔裤里变得肿胀难熬。

当Castiel忽然睁开双眼，用冰刀般锐利的眼神盯着Dean时，Dean甚至害怕自己的心思被看穿。但是下一秒，Castiel的表情变得异常痛苦，胸前剧烈地起伏，一滴泪水从眼角溢出，顺着脸颊滑至下巴。然后是第二滴，第三滴，止不住的泪水打湿了他的脸。

Dean意识到，他要下地狱了。


	6. Chapter 6

就在这时，天空下起了大雨。

几个男孩放弃了继续拿Castiel取乐，争先恐后地冲进教学楼，把Castiel留在旗杆下面。

伴随着隆隆的雷声，雨越下越大。Castiel不知道该怎么办，但是他……放弃了。他不再挣扎，不再扭动绳子，只是无力地倚着旗杆，任雨水冲刷着自己。唯一让他身体没有倒下的原因，是绳子真的很紧。

“Castiel！”

他听到有人在喊。

Castiel将头转开，脸颊变得通红。他不想让别人看到自己这副样子。

感谢上帝，是Kevin。

“Castiel！哦，老天啊，发生了什么事？”Kevin问道，快速跑过来。他的表情变得无比愤怒，从Castiel嘴里拿出按摩棒，扔在地上。他迅速绕到Castiel身后，解开捆绑的绳子。绳子一松开，Castiel立刻跌坐到地上，用手指捂住被按摩棒撑得酸痛的嘴。

“来吧，伙计，站起来。”Kevin悲伤地鼓励道，搂着Castiel的腰帮他站起来。不过他的动作有些摇晃，因为他力气并不大。

Kevin把Castiel从旗杆下面拖走，但他要如何将这个穿着裙子的男孩带回教学楼？

Castiel的头发被雨水浇湿了，雨滴顺着鼻子流进嘴里。他抬头看着Kevin，倾盆大雨无情地将两个人包裹起来，他想不通为什么Kevin没有嘲笑他。

“下雨了。”Castiel开口说道，嗓音中带着明显的沙哑。

“显然。”

Kevin扶着Castiel往教学楼方向走去，但是Castiel拒绝进去。他还穿着可笑的裙子，他不需要给别的同学一个新的理由取笑他。Kevin想了想，调转方向，带Castiel走向他妈妈的车。他帮Castiel坐在副驾，然后绕到车的另一边，坐在驾驶座位。

“要我打开暖气吗？”他问道。

Castiel点了点头，Kevin连忙用车钥匙打开引擎，启动空调。Castiel静静地坐着，抱着双臂，冻得瑟瑟发抖。

“我，呃……我车里有一些备用的衣服，你想穿吗？”Kevin微笑着问。

Castiel感激地点点头。很快，一堆干净的衣服被放进他怀里，是Kevin从后座找出来的。

“有人总是‘不小心’把汤汁撒到我衣服上，所以我总会在车里准备一些替换衣服。”他说道，看到Castiel把衣服放在膝盖上，脸有些红。他连忙扭头望向窗外，给Castiel保留一些隐私。

Castiel打着冷战，脱掉冰凉、湿漉漉的裙子。摇下车窗，把这堆布料扔到外面。然后重新关上车窗，拿起一件运动衫和一条深蓝色的牛仔裤穿上，拉上拉链。腰身有些肥，没有腰带。其实他的底裤也湿了，显然Kevin没有准备这个。

穿完之后，Castiel盘腿坐好，感觉暖和了许多。但他仍然没有鞋子，这是个问题。他感激地看了Kevin一眼，为自己能拥有这样一位朋友感到幸运。如果不是Kevin，他现在仍被绑在旗杆下，除了颤抖和哭泣什么都做不了。

“谢谢你。”他小声说。

Kevin把头转过来，满意地看到Castiel已经换好了衣服。虽然衣服对他有些不合身，但是看起来温暖舒适多了。

“不客气。你想告诉我到底发生了什么事吗？”Kevin温柔地问道，将身体转向Castiel。

Castiel叹了口气，低头看着自己放在膝盖上的手。他迅速眨了眨眼睛，挡住即将涌出来的委屈的泪水。是啊，他也想知道为什么要被如此对待。他们……不知从哪里冒出来，再次愚弄了他。当时他真的以为Dean需要帮助，根本没想到等待他的会是……

“他们……他们把我骗到更衣室。”他缓慢地开口，抚摸着自己的手指。“他——Dean，Dean Winchester——他说想让我帮打开柜子，我应该猜到……”他的嗓音消失了，对自己的天真感到失望。

“他对你做了什么？”

“他和他的朋友们……他们逼我在更衣室里……穿上这条裙子。然后他们把我绑在旗杆上，把那个……放进我嘴里。”他艰难地解释着，跳过了那个尴尬的词，他们俩都知道那是什么。

Kevin点点头，双手紧紧抓住方向盘。

“我很难过，朋友。”Kevin说，“上帝啊，他们真是一群流氓！”

Castiel叹了口气，用手指捋了捋潮湿的头发。

“你能不能，呃，能不能送我回家？”Castiel咬着下唇，不好意思地问。

他一刻也不想留在这里，这个学校令他恶心。

“好啊……好的，没问题。”

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

Dean坐在自己房间里，耳机里传出金属乐队的音乐——还是别的什么，随便了——轰炸着他的耳朵。Sam在隔壁房间写作业，或者已经写完了。

Dean满脑子想的都是Castiel的脸，自己都无法控制。那双无辜的蓝眼睛在Dean脑海中挥之不去——当Castiel意识到这是个圈套时的眼神，当他被Alistair嘲笑身上伤疤时的眼神，还有当他放弃抵抗，接受愚弄时的眼神。

一切的一切都令Dean感到困惑，难过，刻骨铭心。

他一遍遍地回放当时情景。Castiel被欺骗，被脱光衣服，被捆绑，最后被孤零零地留在旗杆下，留在大雨中。该死，Dean知道自己一直是个混蛋，但他以前从来没做过这么残忍的事。他竟然任由他的朋友们欺负和折磨一个可怜的孩子，最后Castiel甚至放弃了反抗。

因为他已经彻底绝望了。

Dean想起Crowley说的话，他说全是Dean的错。

见鬼，Crowley这个冷血的家伙什么时候也学会了关心别人？他总是热衷于欺负弱小，身体上和精神上的双重欺负。那家伙在乎Castiel吗？他凭什么说一切都是Dean的错？！

又不是Dean让Castiel用刀自残。又不是Dean让Castiel烫伤自己。这些全是Castiel自己的意志，自己的选择，自己的想法。

话是这么说，可为什么当Dean看到那些伤痕时，心中还是会感到那么难过。

“Dean？”

Sam推开房门看着Dean。Dean取下耳机，从床上坐了起来。

“什么事，Sammy？”他问道，试图把Castiel从脑袋里赶出去。

“我饿了。”Sam用恳求的目光望着自己哥哥，Dean觉得自己面前是一条小狗。

“好吧，但今晚只能吃起司汉堡，还有a la mode。”他故意用带着法语的口音说着，站起来，推着Sam走到走廊外面，关闭卧室房门。

“你知道a la mode是什么意思吗？”Sam笑嘻嘻地问。

Dean想了一秒钟，然后抬起手在Sam脸上拍了一巴掌。

“闭嘴，你这个自作聪明的家伙。”

“混蛋。”

“贱人。”

Sam是对的，Dean不懂a la mode是什么意思。他查看着手机，不知道Sam在看着他。

“意思是搭配冰淇淋。”

“闭嘴。”Dean抱怨道，将手机放回口袋。

尽管听起来有些恶心，但Dean不介意给起司汉堡加点儿冰淇淋。

“我们吃完晚饭能去Bobby家玩吗？”Sam问道，目光从自己的餐盘移到Dean脸上。

“你作业写完了吗？”

“做完了，你呢？”Sam问道，扬了扬眉毛。

Dean诅咒着这个没大没小的孩子。

“你吃完我们就去。”他说道，回避了Sam的问题。

Sam笑了一下，继续吃他的食物。先吃了起司汉堡，然后是冰淇淋。

Bobby的车厂距离这儿有几英里的路程，但对Dean来说不算远。他和Sam几乎天天都走着过去，尤其是他们的父亲醉醺醺的回家时。

Dean搂着Sam的肩膀，边走边聊天，主要是取笑Sam每天都自作聪明。但Sam知道Dean对他有多骄傲，即使他总是喊他Sammy这个傻乎乎的名字。

“剧院？没门儿！”Dean说着，摇摇头。

“这是毕业的课题之一，Dean。你应该在明年一年的时间以内尽快完成，免得最后来不及。”Sam解释说，皱起眉毛。

“老兄，你不会想把你的时间花在戏剧课上面的。”Dean说着，大笑，“那是为书呆子准备的。”

“戏剧社团的人很棒。他们欢迎所有人加入，里面还有我的中学同学。”

Dean叹了口气，低头看着他的小兄弟，想要转移话题。

“再说了，好多漂亮女生都在戏剧社团。”Sam微笑着说，扬起嘴唇。

Dean笑了笑，吹了一声口哨，难以置信地摇摇头。

“好吧，我被说服了。”

Sam大笑，一只手抓了抓自己头发。Dean心里只有一个想法，弟弟的头发越来越长，但仍然可以控制。他的个头儿长得才叫快呢，才七年级就已经到Dean的肩膀了。

“你应该加入戏剧社团。”Sam说。

Dean耸了耸肩，看向前方，没有回答。Sam微微皱眉，但是没有进一步表态，迅速从Dean身边逃向Bobby家前门。

Dean跟在Sam身后走进Bobby的家，关上大门。Bobby转向他，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱，然后瞪大眼睛看着Sam。

“这孩子又长高了这么多，很快就赶上你了。”他对Dean揶揄道。

“可不是嘛！”Dean笑了两声当做回应，在身后关上大门。


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin把Castiel送到家后便返回学校了，毕竟他没有理由躲起来。

Castiel孤零零地坐在自己房间，望着墙壁，整理今天发生的事。

他应该把这些事统统忘记，假装什么都没发生吗？不，这样没用。Alistair总能想到千奇百怪的折磨方法，只需花时间一件件实行。

他应该继续增加手臂上的伤疤吗？当然，为什么不呢？他已经好多天没这样做了，现在可以给自己来上一刀，或者两刀。

但是当他拿起刀片时，他发现自己根本控制不了。血液顺着手臂流下，让他疼痛，让他轻松。一刀，两刀，三刀……六刀，七刀。没多久，他的胳膊被鲜血覆盖。他胡乱抹了抹伤口，露出一些空白的皮肤，继续切割。

越来越多的血液滴滴答答地流下手臂，他停下刀片，发出痛苦的呻吟，觉得自己更加可悲。

Castiel冲出房间，温热的鲜血一路落在地毯上。他跑进浴室，受伤的手紧紧握成拳头，想要从身体里挤出更多的血，就像榨橙汁一样简单。

不够……不够……还是不够！

血迹斑驳的刀片仍然捏在手里，Castiel不安地咬着嘴唇，因为用力过大而咬破了它。他看着镜中自己的样子，厌恶至极。不，‘厌恶’远远不够，应该是‘憎恨’。为什么会有人如此憎恨着自己？为什么！

他用一双燃烧的蓝眼睛瞪着自己。他讨厌被自己盯着的眼神，讨厌把流血不止的胳膊泡在热水里，讨厌自己看上去的样子，讨厌不得不忍受痛苦，讨厌被别人看到自残的伤口，讨厌没人真正地关心他，讨厌一切的一切……但不知为何，他的思绪飘到Dean身上。

他讨厌Dean Winchester，讨厌被Dean没有理由地仇视。

在Castiel能意识到自己在做什么之前，他已经再次举起刀片，划向受伤的手臂。不是像刚才那样为了流血而划，而是一点点地刻出几个字母，这个深度足以提醒自己不要再相信那个坏透了的家伙。

刻完之后，他把流血的胳膊放进水池。另一只手脱下衣服，进入淋浴间。他不得不紧盯着浴室的门，害怕听到父亲渐渐走近的脚步声。这个想法在他的脑海中根深蒂固，从来不曾离开过。因为家里的门锁大多数都被父亲拆掉了，他喜欢在儿子放下防备的时候捕捉他。

Castiel懒洋洋地清洗头发。热水顺着伤口渗进去，带出更多血液。不知是因为失血太多还是水温有些高，他感觉头晕目眩。

走出淋浴间之后，他用一条浴巾裹住身体。匆匆返回自己房间，关闭房门。没有得到包扎的伤口像小溪一样淙淙地流着血，他用浴巾紧紧缠住手臂。

几分钟后，血液终于停止了流淌。他松了一口气——只有上帝才知道为什么他没有借此机会了结生命，他竟然有一丝想要活下去的念头。

他换上睡衣，倒在床上。用温暖的毛毯盖住疲惫的身体，闭上眼睛。

在梦里，Castiel见到了母亲，她看起来对儿子很失望。

因为他竟然在手臂上刻下了Dean的名字。

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

尽管Dean强烈抗议，Bobby仍坚持他们第二天要上学。当老人开车送兄弟俩去学校时，Dean取笑他在唯一的一条路上迷路两次。

Dean想待在Bobby身边，而不是去上学。他仍然为内心深处的内疚感到困惑，需要时间弄清这到底是怎么一回事。Castiel的样子被深深地烙印在他的脑海里，那个因恐惧而颤抖的男孩在用那双蓝眼睛凝视着他。他甚至猜测，他就是Castiel会自残的大部分，或者全部原因。

显然，Dean感觉糟透了，同时困惑不已。他对Castiel的伤害真的如此之大，逼得他不得不自残？Castiel真的被欺负得那么惨吗？那他为什么不反抗？他明明那么有钱，可以做任何想做的事，比如转到私立中学什么的。

如果要问Dean，他会说Castiel有个他羡慕不来的完美家庭。但是他不能把自己生活的糟糕怪罪与Castiel，更不该欺负他。

校园几乎是空着的，Bobby把他送来得太早了。除了在原地转圈之外，他还能做什么呢？

Dean移动脚步，朝戏剧社团的排练厅走去。因为，嘿，Sam说这里有一些很棒的家伙，为什么不试着交些不那么混蛋的新朋友？

他推开剧院的两扇大门，走到前面几排的座位坐下。

“你在跟我开玩笑吗？见鬼，我就知道！”

他听到一个声音从舞台上传来。

Dean转过头，想看看这个声音属于谁。他看到一个红发女孩——Charlie，他想起了她的名字，并且她是全校第一个公开自己是同性恋的学生——在微笑，对面站着一位高个儿的金发男生。

“好吧，我认为事情不是这样的。”金发男孩说，口音里带着明显的英腔。

“闭嘴，这将是极好的！Vader家族的新人显然是Luke[《星球大战》中的角色]，他只是没在预告片里出现。”Charlie辩论道，在男孩肩上捶了一拳。接着从舞台上跳下来，砰的一声落到地上。

金发男孩跟着她跳下，但姿势明显更加优雅得体。

“你总有你的理论。”他抱怨道。

“我发誓斯波克[《星际旅行》的男主角之一]说的是真的，我敢跟你赌二十块钱！”

“来吧，我很乐意赢走你的钱，就像从小孩手里赢一根棒棒糖一样简单。”男孩大笑。

Charlie再次捶打着他的胳膊，这一次更加用力。她从后门离开剧院，男孩跟在她身后，仍笑个不停。

上帝啊！Dean后悔了。这个剧组里都是些什么怪人？

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

Castiel今天没有来学校。

Dean不知道他为什么要关心这件事，但当他在化学课上看到Castiel空荡荡的座位时，着实苦恼了很久。

化学课是他们唯一一起上的课，Dean总会想方设法在老师眼皮底下欺负Castiel。他会朝男孩背后弹小纸团，在他犹豫着不敢举手回答问题时发出扰人的窃笑，甚至故意干咳来吸引他的注意力。

最糟糕的一次——当然，只是在课堂上，并且远没有昨天那件事过分——是他偷偷点燃了Castiel的酒精灯。谢天谢地，没惹出什么大乱子，只是把Castiel的实验报告烧着了。

Dean很幸运地没被老师发现。Castiel不敢举报他，在老师询问时承担了一切责任。最终Castiel失去了继续做实验的资格，不得不在角落坐了一个星期，直到他学会实验室的安全守则。

此时此刻，Dean无法控制自己胡思乱想的头脑。也许Castiel生病了？昨天雨下得那么大。当然，如果Dean和他的朋友们没有把他留在雨里，他当然不会生病……

“那个恶心的娘娘腔说不定自杀了，真是皆大欢喜。”Dean听到有人在他旁边嘟囔。

Dean转过头，眉毛拧在一起，一股奇怪的保护欲涌上心头。他不认识坐在旁边的学生，这是真的。他曾经在学校里见过这个人几次，但是从来不知道他的名字。

“你想干什么！”这家伙问道，显然他注意到了Dean咄咄逼人的眼神。

Dean根本没意识到自己对这个人的敌意如此明显。

“你他吗有没有同情心？你觉得自杀很有趣？是个笑话？如果你的兄弟姐妹自杀，你也觉得很好笑？要是你爸妈死了，你是不是要开个派对？！”Dean高声问道，怒气冲冲地质问这个骨瘦如柴的男生。

“呃，好吧——”那家伙脸红了，“我不知道。我的意思是，我听说Alistair——”

“去他的Alistair！该死，自杀一点儿都不好笑！”Dean咆哮着抓住那人衣领。

“对、对不起！我……我不是故意的——”

Dean轻蔑地嘲笑了一声，转身离开，甚至没让他说完这句话。

“说话之前先动动脑子，蠢货。”Dean愤怒地说。

见鬼，这是怎么了？两天前他根本想不到自己能说出这种话。


	8. Chapter 8

床头板不断撞向墙壁，Castiel的泪水止不住地流下来。两只手腕被绑在床柱上，他闭上眼睛，死死咬住下唇不发出声音。Bartholomew讨厌他的哭声，除非他允许，否则Castiel不敢出声。

“趴好，不准动，现在爸爸要惩罚你，但这是你自找的！”Bartholomew命令道，语气非常愤怒。

昨天Castiel犯了一个错误。这就是他不考虑后果的代价。

“忘恩负义的小畜生！”男人咆哮着，用一个猛推把这句话顶进Castiel的身体。接着抓住他的肩膀，把他压在床上。动作粗暴，毫无怜悯，就像在使用一个工具。

“首先，你背着我跟你的小男朋友鬼混——”他说着，停下抽插，压低身体在Castiel耳边低语，“然后，你还把他的名字刻在你胳膊上，这是在向我挑衅么？”

当男人用更加残忍的力度挺进时，Castiel因疼痛而抽泣。大量眼泪顺着脸颊流淌，沾湿了身下的床罩。整张大床被晃动得发出嘎吱声响，父亲在他身后发出低沉浑浊的呻吟声。他一声不吭地咬紧嘴唇，只是默默地流泪。

这一切都是因为今早Castiel忘记挡住胳膊上的刀痕。当家里只有他们父子俩的时候，他用不着费心穿上长袖上衣掩盖自残的伤口，反正Bartholomew撕开他衣服的时候总会看到。于是他只穿了一件短袖睡衣，问候父亲早安。Bartholomew坐在早餐桌后面看一份报纸。

Castiel准备做麦片粥，打开冰箱拿牛奶。这时他感觉到手腕被父亲抓住了，未愈合的伤口引起一阵剧痛。父亲抓得他那么紧，好像想把他的骨头捏碎。

“Dean是谁？”父亲问道，脸上带着一个阴险的诡异笑容。

Castiel当然不会告诉父亲Dean是那个欺负了他将近一年的男孩。如果Bartholomew去学校找校方理论，他会在这个学校里被欺负得更惨。就算转到其他学校，他要面对的依旧是一群看他不顺眼的新学生。

然而就在男孩沉默不语的时候，Bartholomew自己得出了一个结论。

“是你在学校里勾搭上的小男朋友，对吗？但这有些病态吧，Castiel，在自己身上刻出男朋友的名字？”

Castiel低头看着地板，身体在颤抖，因为他知道接下来会发生什么。

每次Bartholomew暴怒的时候都会把Castiel捆在床柱上，即使他知道儿子不会反抗他，但这就是他惩罚他的方式。以前Castiel犯的都是些小错——打碎盘子，或者没有铺好床——这次，Bartholomewn真的动怒了。

曾经有为数不多的几次，Bartholomew待他很温柔，会痴迷地看着他，说他有着跟他母亲一模一样的美丽的蓝眼睛。他会有心情给男孩做好扩张和润滑，让他舒服和体验高潮。但大部分的性爱总是让Castiel痛苦，尤其是父亲震怒的时候。

“看着我，你喜欢爸爸这样爱你，不是吗？”Bartholomew冷冷地问道。

Castiel抓住床罩，耳朵里灌满了父亲一贯的诅咒和怒骂。

“该死的小婊子，我打赌我一个人满足不了你了，是吗？你真下贱啊，Castiel，要不要我打电话把我所有的朋友都叫过来照顾你，让你连床都起不来，你喜欢那样吗？”Bartholomew残忍地威胁道。

Castiel抽泣着拼命摇头，咬住毛毯让自己不发出哭声。他不想再惹父亲更加生气。

“那么你想要谁呢？嗯？好好回答这个问题，也许我会原谅你。”

Castiel把头偏到侧面，闭上眼睛，仿佛只要眼皮压得足够紧，就可以让泪水倒流。

“我只——想要、想要你，daddy。”他断断续续地说，感觉到Bartolomew再次加快了速度。“我想要你！”

Bartholomew似乎很满意。他停下了疯狂的动作，紧紧抓住男孩的屁股，接着气喘吁吁地释放在他体内。

跟往常一样，Bartholomew从床上起来，去浴室洗澡，把Castiel留在一团糟的床上。他从来没有要求Castiel同他一起淋浴，Castiel对此心存庆幸，尽管他这样做的唯一理由是他觉得自己的儿子污秽不堪。

Castiel抽泣着翻过身。他的双腿软得像果冻，身体有种贯穿的疼痛，让他呼吸不连贯。他坐起来，背靠着床头闭上眼睛。拉过毛毯，尽可能严实地裹住身体。胃里翻江倒海，想要呕吐。“起来，离开我的视线。”他听到父亲的声音从几英尺外的地方传来。睁开眼睛，看到男人站在门口，手里拿着一条浴巾，正在擦拭身体。

Castiel点点头，从床上下来站在地板上，木制地板让他的脚心冰凉。他裹着毛毯。迅速收拾起自己衣服，一瘸一拐地走出卧室。关上卧室房门，发出一声摇摇欲坠的叹息，最后一滴眼泪从脸颊滑落。

站在楼梯下面的家政妇抬起头来，双眼饱含悲伤和内疚，看着男孩跌跌撞撞地回到自己房间。

她希望她能做些什么。

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

这天，Dean在学校的大部分时间里都在苦苦思考Castiel到底发生了什么事。

他担心Castiel会自杀。如果真是那样的话，他要负很大一部分责任。好吧，他和他的朋友们。

昨天当Dean看到男孩身上的伤疤时，感觉像是内脏纠缠成了一团，好像每一道伤口都是他的错。

现在他知道内疚是什么滋味了，他为自己做过的事感到痛苦，后悔从开学到现在一直在欺负Castiel。

他记得第一次见到Castiel，那双蓝眼睛看起来那么无辜，眼神迷离得像一只天真的小鹿。

他记得第一次跟他说话，那是一堂法语课。Castiel看起来学习很好，于是他要抄他的法语作业。当他想起Castiel当时脸红着递给他作业时的样子，忍不住微笑。然而第二天Castiel不得不重新写了一份作业，因为Dean把他的作业忘在家里了。Dean感觉很糟，但是Castiel没有生气，所以他没往心里去。

在接下来的几天里，Dean总能看到Castiel在偷看他。作为回报，Dean对他眨了眨眼，没想到Castiel完全惊慌失措起来。

Dean当然记得第一次欺负Castiel。那是作业事件过去的一两个星期之后，教练给他们重新分配更衣室的储物柜。

Castiel在寻找贴着自己名字的柜子。当他的视线落在其他换衣服的男孩身上时，脸颊立刻变成浅红色。

“你是gay吗？”Dean开了句玩笑，谁知Castiel马上变得非常紧张。

Dean不知道他为什么要开这种玩笑，但是他已经说了。他本来没有恶意，然而不幸的是，其他人却不这样想。

Castiel连忙低下头，这个动作让他看起来像是他在盯着Dean没穿衣服的胸口。旁边几个男生看到了，在Castiel肩上用力推了一把。

“哎哟，你就这么想要男人吗？”有人喊了出来，惹得周围所有人都在大笑。

说话的人是Alastair，一个留级留了两年的问题学生。Dean看到Castiel的蓝眼睛里充满恐惧，然后又被推了一次。

这时教练走进更衣室，阻止了事态升级。

“像他那种娘娘腔应该给他一间单独的更衣室，免得他偷看我们。”Alastair跟教练抗议道。

“别找事儿，快去换衣服。”教练对Alastair喝道，然后跟Castiel指了指他的柜子在哪里。

从那之后，Alastair开始带头欺负Castiel。

Dean明白了，一切都是他的错。

“你怎么这么安静？”Sam忽然问道。

“嗯？噢，是啊，我有些累。”这不算是说谎，因为他真的很累。关于Castiel的想法在他脑袋里追逐了一天，不累才怪。

“不，你不是‘有些累’的那种安静，你像是……因为难过而安静。发生了什么事？”Sam关切地问。

Dean没有回答，他不打算把他的感觉告诉Sam。弟弟向来很崇拜他，如果他知道Dean的霸凌行为导致了一个可怜的孩子自杀，他再也不会跟Dean说一句话。

Dean无法想象弟弟用憎恨的目光看着他的样子，但他现在唯一能做的就是不停祈祷Castiel还活着。他愿意为Castiel做任何事弥补自己的过错，即使他拒绝原谅他。


	9. Chapter 9

Dean将车停在学校的停车场，下车关门。寒风吹打着他的脸，他紧了紧身上的皮夹克，朝教学楼方向走去。走进大厅，他朝一个向他挥手的女生眨了眨眼，女生迅速脸红了。

在他能说出任何原因之前，他发现自己在用目光四处寻找Castiel。也许是想要道歉，也许是想求他别把这件事告诉警察或校长，也许……他真的不知道。

穿过大厅，他走到Castiel的储物柜面前，停下了脚步。

储物柜前没有人。

Dean曾无数次在这里注意到Castiel从储物柜中拿出课本的身影。他怎么能注意不到这个像小猫咪一样的孩子？几乎每个早晨，他都和他擦肩而过。现在他倚靠着柜门，等待男孩到来。希望他的病能好一些，如果他生病了话。

Dean想跟他道歉。

终于，Dean看到Castiel慢慢地走过来。他忍不住松了口气，因为这个孩子终于来学校了。

Castiel没有看到Dean，只是安静地打开自己储物柜。Dean看着那些白皙的手指，想起它们曾经握住自己更衣室的数字锁……他勒令自己跳过回忆，这件事仍然让他抓心挠肝般的难受。

他终于鼓起勇气朝Castiel走去，双手插进夹克口袋里。当他站在男孩身后——那么近，几乎没有留下足够的空间去呼吸——刚要开口说话，看到Castiel从口袋里拿出手机，查看信息。

好奇心能杀死猫。Dean忍不住越过Castiel的肩膀偷看，看到Castiel在编辑短信。

Bartholomew：放学之后早点回家，我今天的会议不是很顺利。

Dean读着短信，好奇Bartholomew是谁，他顺不顺利跟Castiel回家有什么关系。

Castiel回复道：是的，父亲。

Dean看着Castiel摁出字母，明白对方是他的父亲，不然还能有谁？他听到Castiel的手机在震动，想要继续厚着脸皮偷看下去，反正他是个混蛋。

等等，他刚才承认了自己是混蛋？

快停止偷看！

“呃，嗨！”几分钟后，Dean终于开口打了声招呼，懊恼地发现自己声音真是甜得让人起鸡皮疙瘩。

Castiel吓了一跳，立即转身，将手机藏在身后。恐惧和愤怒——但是恐惧的比例更多——的情绪出现在那双海蓝色的眼睛里。

“别紧张。”Dean说，不好意思地抓了抓自己脖子，“我不会伤害你。”

他知道Castiel没理由相信。见鬼，如果他是被欺负的人，他会往对方裤裆狠狠地踹上一脚。上次他跟Castiel说过同样的话，结果发生了什么？Castiel被羞辱得那么惨。现在他们之间的距离非常近，Dean能清楚地看到男孩眼中的恐慌。他想不通自己为什么要无端憎恨Castiel，为什么要欺负他。

“呃，无论如何……我……对不起……上次那件事……”他结结巴巴地说，努力直视Castiel的眼睛。

Castiel什么都没说。

“关于……关于那条裙子，并不是……我计划的。还有那个……那个东西，你知道……就是放进你……嘴里的……”

为什么讲话这件事对Dean来说这么艰难？他感觉口干舌燥，甚至心跳都加快了。他低头看着Castiel，但是Castiel的目光望向别处。他猜测自己会得到怎样的回答，也许是‘我为什么要相信你？’，也许是‘见鬼去吧！’。

什么也没有。Castiel一句话都没说，只是把手机放进衣兜，锁好储物柜，看都没有看Dean一眼便离开了。

Dean知道自己必须更加努力才行。

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

午餐时间，Castiel和Kevin待在图书馆。

Castiel向他的新朋友展示安静的图书室。在这里没人会忽然伸脚绊你，或者把饭粒撒在你身上，就像天堂一样。他坐在Kevin对面，听男孩满腔热情地聊着他妈妈给他买的新游戏，这是成绩单上的A+奖励。

他试图认真去听Kevin说的话，他真的在努力，但他还是忍不住回想起早上发生的事。他微微笑了一下，为自己感到骄傲。这次他在Dean面前没有哭泣，没有求饶，没有让Dean像平常那样取得胜利。他从Dean面前走开了，他做了正确的事——唯一的一次——他只是走开了。

“嗨，你还好吗？”

Castiel抬起头，眼睛睁得大大的。

“嗯？”

“你看起来像是……在走神。出什么事了吗？”Kevin问道，咬了一口汉堡。

“我很好，只是……在思考一些事情。”

Kevin显然发现了Castiel在隐瞒什么。但他没有追问，他感觉Castiel似乎不喜欢主动把自己的麻烦事说出来。

“你应该加入戏剧社团。”Kevin忽然说道。

Castiel微微倾斜着头，看着对方。

“好吧，我一个朋友在社团里，Charlie。她特别酷！风趣幽默，很活泼，而且她是个——”

“听起来你好像喜欢上她了？”Castiel笑着说。

“——是个拉拉。”

“啊哦！”Castiel为自己的冒失有点脸红。

Kevin放声大笑。

“放心，她很友好，你会喜欢上她的。走，我带你见见她。”Kevin说道，举起水杯喝了一口水。

Castiel点了点头。任何能让他晚回家的事他都愿意接受。


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel紧紧抱着书本，跟在Kevin身后进入学校剧场。充满活力的红发女孩一看到Kevin便昂首阔步地要从舞台上走下来，被旁边一个男孩拦住了，两人在争论着什么。

“来吧。”Kevin催促道，走在Castiel前面。

Castiel深深地呼出一口气，手指握紧书本，尽量让脚步轻松一些。

Kevin走到舞台前，双手一撑，轻轻松松地跳了上去。然后他转身，向Castiel伸出一只手，将他拉上来。舞台上的其他学生在好奇地看着他们，Castiel有些害羞地躲到Kevin身后。

“你好呀！陌生人！”红发女孩朝Castiel热情挥手。

“嗨，你好。”一个男生同时向Castiel打着招呼，一双不安分的眼睛在他身上大胆地打量着。

Castiel感到不安，因为他从来没被人这样盯着看过。女孩不耐烦地用胳膊肘推了推这个男孩，眉毛皱在一起。

“管好你裤子底下那个东西，Balthazar。”她毫不留情地说，语气像是在开玩笑。

“你们好，这是Castiel。”Kevin介绍道。

“你的父母也给你起了天使的名字？”被叫做Balthazar的男孩抢着跟Castiel说话，双臂交叉抱在胸前。

“我的……我的母亲，她是个非常虔诚的教徒。”Castiel慢慢回答，尽量让自己语句不停顿。

谢天谢地，他成功了。

“哇哦，你声音可真好听！我是Charlie。”红发女孩咯咯地笑了，但不是取笑的那种，更像是善意的笑。“所以，你们来这儿是打算加入戏剧社团吗？”

Kevin点了点头，一只胳膊搭在Castiel的肩膀上。如果是别人这样接触Castiel，他一定会退缩。但Kevin让他安心。

这时Castiel感觉手机在口袋里震动。他把手机取出来，看到父亲的名字在屏幕上闪烁。

“如果你们有别的事的话——”Charlie开口说道，但是Castiel勇敢地打断了她。

“不，”他的嗓音里带了一点急切，“没有别的事，这是……我父亲打来的，我……我可以等会打回去。”

Charlie理解地点点头，用微笑缓解Castiel的紧张。

“好的，我明白了，Balthy，你看——”

“喂！别这么叫我。”Balthazar反驳着，但同样在微笑。

Charlie朝他挤挤眼。

“Bal在向我展示如何跳舞，但他跳的分数还没我高呢！”

“我在教她跳华尔兹。那可是真正的舞蹈，不像她玩的那个什么愚蠢的跳舞机。”Balthazar用手肘戳了戳她。

她翻了个白眼，用胳膊比划出一个夸张的华尔兹舞姿。“像是这样吗？”

“快停下！你难看的姿势让我眼睛都疼了。”Balthazar无奈地摊开自己的双手。

“噢，什么？我听不见！音乐的声音太大！”Charlie装作突然失去听觉的样子，朝Kevin丢了个眼色。“给我们一些鼓点！DJ Tran！”

“注意，好戏开始了——”Kevin说着，表演了一段B-box[用自己的声音来模仿鼓声、节奏以及音乐的一种新型艺术]。

“老天啊，我已经意识到我犯了一个错误，我不该让你显摆你可怕的B-box！”Charlie大笑道，夸张地向后跳去。

Castiel也跟着笑了，忽然感觉有人抓起了他的手。他困惑地转过头，正好撞上Balthazar灼热的视线。他立刻脸红了。

“你想学华尔兹么，像绅士一样跳舞？”Balthazar问道，眼睛里闪烁着一点挑逗的神情。

Castiel咬了咬下唇，目光躲躲闪闪，脸颊发烫。他被一种温柔的方式拖着向前迈步，脚下一个不稳，摇摇晃晃地跌进Balthazar怀里。两只手臂环住了他的腰，手指几乎滑进了他的制服里。

“告诉我，为什么我从来没在学校里注意到你这样一个——如此吸引人的男孩？”Balthazar俯身靠近Castiel的耳边，轻声问道，低头看着那双蓝眼睛。

“我、我不是——”

当Balthazar抬起他的一只手让他转了个圈儿，转完时正好落在自己胸口时，Castiel差点发出惊叫。惊慌失措中他不小心踩了Balthazar的鞋子，连忙道歉。但是对方显然并不介意，反而将他的手握得更紧。

“我闻到了恋爱的味道。”Charlie睁大眼睛看着这两个人，大笑道。

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

Castiel轻快地走路回家。

今天他过得很开心。但他知道，一旦回到家里就要接受父亲愤怒的惩罚。但那都是值得的，因为刚才他在剧场享受了一段不被打扰、不被欺负的安宁时光。

他为回家要面对的事情做好了心理准备。他告诉自己，只要向父亲乖乖认错，言听计从，也许Bartholomew施舍他一些怜悯。

否则的话，也许他会给Castiel几个耳光，抓着他的头去撞墙壁。或者封住他的嘴，把他捆在床柱上一整夜。

Castiel有些害怕地哆嗦着。无论如何，他喜欢今天的学校时光。为了能和朋友们在一起玩，他可以承受所有后果。

“Cas？”

听到有人喊出自己名字，Castiel吓了一跳。他用书本护在胸前，紧张地环顾四周，然后看到闪亮的黑斑羚慢慢停在自己身边。

“嗨，你还好吗？”Dean问道，从车窗里探出头来，在引擎的噪音干扰下放大了自己声音。

Castiel的呼吸有些急促，心里冒出一种怪怪的情绪。既觉得紧张，又想笑出来。因为Dean跟他打招呼的语气太可笑了，甚至能听出那家伙声音有些抖动。发生了什么事？Dean怎么会忽然收起暴戾，变得友好和内向？Castiel反驳了自己的想法，Dean Winchester永远不会对他友好。

“你打算说点什么，还是就这样站在那里，用眼神脱光我？”Dean问道，唇边扬起一个戏谑的笑容。

Castiel微微皱眉。现在时间已经很晚了，他不能挑战父亲怒火的底线，必须尽快回家。

于是他转过身，继续向前走，稍微加快了脚步。他听到黑斑羚的引擎声再次赶上来，Dean下车，跟在Castiel身后。

“我只是开个玩笑，别介意！”Dean说着，嗓音出奇的温柔。

Castiel什么都没说，只是深呼吸一口气，急匆匆往前走。

“喂！”Dean大喊道。

Castiel明显被Dean的吼声吓到了，开始微微颤抖。

“我能送你回家吗？”Dean问道。

Castiel倾斜着头，困惑地眯起双眼。

“外面很热，你确定你要穿着这么一件该死的羊绒衫——还是别的什么，随便了——走回家吗？你会热晕过去！来，让我开车送你吧。”Dean建议道。

他说的没错，天气的确很热了。Castiel的后背已经开始出汗。

不，不。

不能相信Dean。Castiel告诉自己。想想上次他是怎样对待你的。

但是当时在更衣室里的几个瞬间，他从Dean的眼神中看到了悲伤和同情。

“不、不用了，谢谢你。”Castiel最终还是决定拒绝，转身穿过人行横道。

他听到汽车的声音一直在身后，Dean跟着他拐弯了。这一定是个恶作剧，不然Dean为什么要努力争取他的信任？

“Cas，来吧，你不必告诉我你家地址，我会把你送到附近，哪儿都行。”Dean强调道，音量明显提高了。

‘对那个孩子好一点。如果想要赢得Castiel的允许，做的必须更加周到。’Dean思索着。

但是Castiel继续走，没有回头，只是盯着脚下的地面。

“不是吧，伙计？你真是一只顽固的小猫！你知道吗？”Dean问道，试图用轻松的玩笑调节气氛。

“放、放我走。”Castiel小声说。

“对不起。”

Castiel停下脚步，转身看到Dean正满脸歉意地盯着他。

“你说什么？”他问道。

“什么？我说对不起？是啊，我是想跟你道歉来着。我不是故意让Alastair……那个，你知道……”

“让他羞辱我？”Castiel问道，惊讶自己语气听起来如此冷静，即使还有一点点颤抖。

“是……是的。”Dean说，感觉有些尴尬。

Castiel再次深呼吸，转身离开。

“Cas？Cas！”

他听到Dean咆哮的声音，黑斑羚在路边停了下来。

好在这条街上没有别人看到。

“该死，Cas！”Dean从车里走出来。

Castiel后退了几步，因为他看到Dean迅速地朝自己逼近。他想转身逃走，但是腿像果冻一样不听使唤。Dean在几英尺外停下，胸口剧烈地起伏。

“停止该死的固执，上车！让我送你回去！”Dean吼道。

Castiel的内心被恐惧淹没。他被一只手强硬地抓住胳膊，扔进车后座。他把书本紧紧护在胸前，感觉喘不过气。闭上眼睛，努力调整呼吸，但是没有感觉到任何空气从他的鼻孔吸入身体。他无力地睁开眼睛，看到Dean坐在驾驶座，正困惑和担忧地看着他。

“Cas？该死，该死，我……对不起！”Dean的声音听起来很惊恐。

Castiel勉强能听清Dean在说什么，但是他的眼前逐渐模糊。内脏绞在一起，疼得他要失去意识。他知道他的恐慌焦虑症发作了。

“该死，该死，该死。我对你做了什么，Cas？我、我……”

他听到Dean在低吼，但是他无法回答。世界在他眼前旋转，整个人像被扔进了正在运转的滚筒洗衣机里。他嘴里尝到腥甜的味道，嘴唇疼得像被刀割，他知道是被他自己咬破的。忽然，他因为惯性而向后跌去。Dean低声说着道歉的话，将油门一踩到底，黑斑羚疯狂地行驶在大街上。


	11. Chapter 11

该死……

该死！

Dean绝不是故意把这个孩子吓出心脏病的。

他从来不知道自己像个魔鬼一样可怕。这下可好，他终于知道了自己有多恐怖，因为Castiel已经陷入昏迷。但现在他不该关心自己究竟有多吓人这种问题，必须尽快赶到医院。

汽车刷的一声停在医院门口。Dean跌跌撞撞从驾驶座位跑出来，甚至连baby的车门都顾不上关。他把Castiel横抱起来，冲进急救室。Castiel的身体比看上去还要轻，脸色苍白，眼睛紧闭，看起来情况真的不妙。

“救命！”Dean大喊，焦急地将头转来转去，寻找医生。

一个护士跑过来抬起Castiel的下巴，看到他唇角血迹斑斑，猜测这个孩子是不是被恶意攻击了。她又叫来其他几个护士，将Castiel放到担架推车上急匆匆地推走。

Dean紧紧跟在推车后面。他不能离开Castiel身边，因为是他把他变成这样的。

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

Dean紧张地啃着自己拇指指甲，看到护士在检查Castiel的身体。其实根本没必要检查身体，因为Castiel不是因为受伤才晕过去的。护士在他的脖子上注射了一些药物，也许是镇静剂什么的，可以让他放松一些。等到确定Castiel没有生命危险，护士们离开了，只剩下一位护士。

“他是怎么晕过去的？”护士问道，绕到病床另一侧，拆开一支注射器的塑料包装。

“我，呃……我把他吓坏了。他开始发抖……然后失去了意识……”Dean解释着，尴尬地抓了抓自己脖子。

“那他的嘴唇是什么回事？”她困惑地问。

“他自己咬的。他，嗯……这是他的小习惯。”

她点了点头，让Dean过来床边。

“我需要你帮忙解开他的毛衣，我得给他静脉注射。”她说着，指了指Castiel的胳膊。

Dean点点头，按照护士说的那样脱下Castiel的毛衣。

Castiel里面穿了一件白色短袖T恤，双臂展示在灯光下。Dean听到护士抽了一口凉气，目不转睛地盯着Castiel手臂上的伤痕。

Dean心痛地发现，上面伤口明显比在更衣室里见到的那次多了。新出现的一部分没有完全长好，还往外翻着鲜红色的嫩肉。Dean叹了一口气，目光落在Castiel手腕内侧的几个字母上。他凑过去仔细观察，瞬间震惊了——那是他的名字！

护士把针头扎进Castiel的血管，缓缓推进药物。Castiel喉咙里发出一声呜咽，睁开眼睛醒了过来。Dean不敢看他，只是盯着脚下的地面。当然，他不是怕见血，他是不知道该怎么面对Cas。

“他有没有吐白沫或者窒息？”护士问着，声音没有刚才那么平静，摆弄着病床边上的急救仪器。

Castiel茫然地看着她，然后又看了看四周。

“不，没有，只是……晕过去了。”Dean回答，眼睛再次移到Castiel的手腕上，把那四个字母看了一遍又一遍。

上帝啊，Dean的心脏快裂开了。

“好了，我得离开几分钟，你看好他。”她吩咐道，急匆匆地走出房间。

Dean抓起一把椅子放在病床旁边，轻手轻脚地坐下。他舔了舔嘴唇，伸手握住Castiel的左手手腕。他再次低头看着自己名字，移动食指小心抚摸着伤疤，思考它们多久才能痊愈。但是身体的伤口可以愈合，心里的伤口呢？

Castiel似乎意识到了Dean在做什么，挣扎着从Dean手里收回自己手腕，护在胸前，浑身充满敌意。

“Cas……”Dean难过地说。

Castiel将脸转到另一侧，避开与Dean视线接触。他动了动嘴唇，小声说着什么，听起来像是‘我现在不想讨论这个’，于是Dean闭嘴了。他想象着Castiel是带着怎样的恨意刻下这个名字，他再次为自己造成的伤害感到后悔。

他想要拥抱Cas。管他是不是同性恋，他都想拥抱他，为自己做的所有事道歉。

“Cas，对不起。”他说，目光躲躲闪闪。

过了一分钟左右，Cas才回应。

“别这样。”

Dean再次叹气。他看不到Castiel的脸，不知道他现在是什么表情。

护士很快回来了，温柔地用手摸了摸Castiel的头。

“你可以讲话了吗？”她问道。

“可以。”

“告诉我发生了什么。”她轻声说，整理Castiel的枕头，让他舒服地靠在上面。

“只是恐慌焦虑症，现在没事了。”男孩解释道，想把输液的针头拔出来。

恐慌焦虑症？谢天谢地。Dean还以为是心脏病！那可危险多了。

“是什么引起了你的恐慌？”她问。

Castiel毫不犹豫地回答，“压力，学习成绩，等等。”

Dean紧紧皱着眉。他知道真相不是这样。

“好吧，告诉我你的名字。”虽然护士看起来还是有些不相信，但是没有追问。

“Castiel Novak。”

Castiel看起来很平静。似乎不仅仅是因为药物的作用，而是因为他已经习惯了被医生这样问。

护士扬了扬眉毛，看起来很震惊。“桑德沃集团执行总裁——Bartholomew Novak的儿子？”她问道。

Dean看到Castiel的嘴唇突然颤抖起来，手指紧紧拉住身体两侧的床单。

“是的。”他紧张地回答。

Dean很熟悉Castiel现在的表现——这个孩子在害怕。可他想不通原因，那是他的爸爸，不是吗？

“我们会联系你的父亲，让他来接你。”护士说完便走出房间，甚至没有等Castiel作出回答。

然而，Castiel看起来像是焦虑症要再次发作了一样。

“Cas？”

“嗯？”

“你……你想……喝杯咖啡，或者别的什么吗？”Dean没有多少照顾病人的经验，他只能提出这种愚蠢的建议。

Castiel咬着下唇，尽管唇角的伤口还没有长好。他点点头，双手仍然抓住床单，并且窝成拳头。他整个人看起来像是在压抑，或者忍耐，试图不让自己失控。

“我很快回来。”Dean说道，拍了拍Castiel的后背，起身离开。

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

Dean端着两杯咖啡、几包砂糖和两根搅拌棒朝Castiel的病房走去。

刚走到门口，他从门缝里看到Castiel背靠着墙，瑟瑟发抖，完全是一副吓坏了的模样，甚至比在Dean面前还要害怕。他刚要推门进去，忽然听到里面说话的声音。

“你以为你能从我手里逃走么，自作聪明的小滑头？”

Dean皱着眉头，决定暂时先不进房间。这是个成年男人的声音，嗓音低沉且愤怒，Dean从未听过这个人的声音。

“不、不是这样的。”Castiel哆哆嗦嗦地回答，眼睛睁得很大。

“别他吗骗我，你以前就这样做过——跑到医院，装出一副可怜的样子，说你被父亲虐待。你以为这样就能摆脱我了吗？别忘了，我有神经科医生给你开的臆想症证明，就算说出去也没人会相信，只会被别人耻笑。”

噢，所以说话的人是Bartholomew，Castiel的父亲。此时他的口气听起来很像John喝醉的时候，没头没脑地就把气撒在儿子身上。

“对、对不起，父亲。”

“你以为说句对不起就可以逃开惩罚了么？你这个天真的小婊子。等我们回家之后，你会为今天的行为后悔一个星期，因为你要被我干得起不来床。要是下次再发生这种事，你一个月都别想从我的卧室出来。”

Dean勃然大怒。Bartholomew他……他比John糟糕多了。是啊，当然，John是个醉醺醺的混蛋，对Dean非打即骂。但是这个家伙？他比撒旦还恐怖！他说的那些话让Dean浑身的血全涌进大脑。Castiel的家庭根本没有Dean想象中那么幸福，他的父亲在强暴他。也许这些就是导致Castiel伤害自己的主要原因。

“穿上衣服，滚进车里等我，我要去办你的出院手续。”Bartholomew命令道。

当Dean听见Bartholomew将Castiel从床上拖下来的声音和Castiel的小声呜咽时，差点失去理智地冲进去。Dean知道自己不能贸然行动。就算他听见的话可以当证据去报警，但是那个有钱人可以雇一群该死的律师击垮他。

脚步声接近门口，Dean立刻转身，装作正好路过的样子。等到脚步声渐渐消失在走廊另一端，Dean才赶紧走进病房。

Castiel正在穿衣服。他回头看到Dean，脸上神情很复杂。

Dean将咖啡扔进垃圾桶，一步步走到Castiel面前。那双布满血丝的蓝眼睛惊恐万分地望着他。


	12. Chapter 12

“Dean，”Castiel试图推开Dean抓住他胳膊的手，“Dean，放开我——”

“快走！”Dean打断了Castiel的话，不由分说地拉着他朝医院后门的方向跑去。那里是他停车的地方。

Castiel鼓起今天所有的勇气——也许是这辈子的所有勇气也说不定——挣开了Dean的手。Dean停下脚步，喘着粗气跟Castiel面对面站着。

“我不能让你跟他回家。”Dean低声说道，眼睛迅速瞟了瞟走廊上路过的人群。他们正在被几个人好奇地盯着。

“为什么不能？因、因为你只允许你自己伤害我吗？？”Castiel激动地说，愤怒填满了他的蓝色虹膜。

“因为他是一个该死的强奸犯，Cas！这就是为什么。”Dean厉声说道。

“你关心这件事吗？你认为我应该跟你走？我已经从你和你的朋友们那里承受所有侮辱，再多一个人伤害我又能怎么样？”Castiel的嗓音在颤抖，风嗖嗖地吹过他薄薄的T恤，他还没来得及穿上毛衣就被Dean拽出了病房。

Dean为Castiel的话感到胸口收紧，怎么可能有人这样的……自暴自弃？怎么可能有人遭受了这么多的苦难之后，还选择继续任人为所欲为？

‘他已经被毁了。’

Crowley的声音再次响起。Dean叹了口气，用手心摩擦着自己的脸。

“让我带你去我叔叔家里，他可以照顾你。求你了，Cas，我们可以商量对策。”Dean恳求道，双手紧紧握成拳头。

Castiel回头看了看病房的方向，嘴唇在抖动。“没用的，最后我还是会被带回家。父亲总能找到我，并延长……惩罚我的时间。短暂的离开只会让情况变得……更加糟糕。”他的声音没有一丝情绪波动，像是没有感情的机器人。

‘也许这句话他已经在心里对自己说了很多遍。’Dean痛苦地想。

“不，至少我们可以报警寻求保护。”Dean说着，烦躁地抓了抓头发，“求你，Cas，让我把你救出来。”

Castiel转过头看着Dean。“我知道你在捉弄我，这是你的新一轮恶作剧。”他说，慢慢往刚才的病房走去。

“不！我没有……”Dean哀叹道，“我发誓，我向上帝发誓我没想捉弄你，或者欺骗你。我不会拿这种事开玩笑，我是认真的。”

Castiel微微眯起眼睛，试图在Dean脸上寻出一些破绽。“我不相信你。”

“我知道，但是……Cas，求你，求求你！”Dean苦苦哀求，声音听起来又急又怕。忽然，他笔直地跪了下去，望向Castiel的目光伤心欲绝。

Castiel慌张地看着他。

“我知道我是个混蛋好吗？我知道，但是我不能让你再受到任何伤害！”

“你在做什么？”Castiel的眼睛里蒙了一层水雾，或许是眼泪。“你……你在为我感到难过吗？”

Dean不愿说谎，他当然感到难过。在之前那么长的时间里，他都以为Castiel是个住在城堡里的无忧无虑的小王子，被父母无微不至地宠爱，有两打佣人服侍他，每周能得到上千美金的零花钱。但是他错了，彻底错了。

“或者，你想给我一个美好的幻想，然后亲手打破它？”Castiel的嗓音摇摇欲坠。

“什么？不！我——”

“别白费口舌了，你说的话没有任何意义。不要假装关心我……你走吧……”Castiel无力地说着，甚至没注意到自己的眼泪已经流出眼眶。

Dean感到无助。他想要帮Castiel，他真心想帮助这个曾经被他欺凌的孩子。他想为自己做过的所有混蛋事道歉，让一切成为过去。但是他不能。该死，如果不是他在刚入学时挑起事端，Alistair和其他人可能根本不会盯上Castiel。

Castiel转身从Dean身边离开，往病房走去。Dean甚至不敢想象那个……恶魔般恐怖的父亲会怎样惩罚他。什么都没有改变，Dean已经让情况变得更难解决。因为他把Castiel从病房里强硬地带出来，Bartholomew也许会以为Cas想要逃走。

他做的每件事都他吗只会让一切变得更糟糕。Dean看着Castiel逐渐走远，指尖明显在颤抖。

他从地上站起来，跟在Castiel后面。伸手抓住了男孩肩膀，让他转身面对自己。Dean看到了对方脸上疲惫的表情，他能从那双忧伤的蓝眼睛里看出Castiel有多想放弃。

“你长大以后想做什么？”Dean脱口而出。

Castiel很困惑。他将眼睛移到别处，过了一会儿才慢慢回答。“心理医生。”

Dean点点头，手指没有松开Castiel的肩膀，而是下降到他的胳膊。“为什么？”他问道，一个初步的计划在头脑中渐渐浮现。

Castiel看起来有些措手不及。显然他没想到Dean会关心他的未来打算。“我……我想帮助别人。”他诚实地回答，嗓音略微提高了一点点。

“怎样帮助别人？”

Castiel看起来比刚才轻松了一些。“我……我想要……帮助他们。我想要……告诉他们……他们可以过得更好，可以快乐地生活。虽然人活着总会遇到很多艰难的事……但是，只要活着就可以让生活变得美好。”

Dean忍不住对Castiel笑了，但同时他感觉到眼睛一阵刺痛，那些苦涩的泪水正在一点点酝酿成形。

“如果你死了，这个愿望该怎样实现？”Dean轻声问道。该死，他的眼皮终于隐藏不了太多泪水。那些很久没有出现过的咸涩液体顺着Dean的脸颊滑落，他连忙用手背擦去它们，但是Castiel已经看到了，喉结在颤抖。

“如果你死了，你就没法帮助别人，Cas。你跟他……回家的话，就算他不会杀死你，你也会杀死自己，明白吗？你不能放弃斗争，应当为自己而活。”Dean慢慢说着，最后深深地看着对方。

Castiel的双眼落在地面上，肩膀颤抖着。他用手背擦了下眼角，然后点了点头。

Dean发誓，他从Castiel的唇角看到了一个小小的笑容。

“好。”Castiel最终被说服了，点了点头，“好，我跟你走。”

Dean松了一口气，一秒钟也没耽误地抓住Castiel的手，拉着他朝后门奔跑。

他不在乎他们看起来像一对同性恋，至少这一次不在乎。


	13. Chapter 13

Dean站在走廊敲了敲客房的门。Bobby和Sam站在他身后，看起来很担心，等待里面的人打开房门。

“Cas？我……我可以进去吗？”Dean问道，手里拿着一些从自己卧室取来的干净衣服。其中有件运动上衣和方格裤子是他十五岁时穿过的，他目测Castiel的个儿头穿它们应该比较合适。

“可以。”犹豫几秒之后，门内回答。

Dean把门推开一条缝，脑袋伸进屋里，双眼很轻松地找到了Castiel。他走进来，在身后关闭房门——把Bobby和Sam挡在门外——朝Castiel走过来。

“我，呃……我从我的房间给你拿了一些衣服。”他把衣物放在Castiel身边的床上。

当Dean在Castiel旁边坐下时，床垫被压得下降了一些。但他给这家伙留了一些空间，因为他知道自己并不是那么受欢迎，甚至连他自己都讨厌自己。

“谢谢你。”Castiel说着，眼睛望向脚边的地板。

Dean点点头，眼睛悄悄盯着Castiel的手臂。他帮不上忙，那些伤疤有的看起来已经时间久远，有的比较新，但是每一道都让人很痛苦。他想不通Castiel为什么要用伤害自己的方式来缓解压力，用刀切割自己的时候肯定痛得要命。

看着自己的皮肉被烧焦或被刀切开，Dean无法想象那是什么感觉。

“你在想，它们是不是很疼。”Castiel打断了Dean的思索。

这句话不是一句疑问，显然Dean脸上的表情已经暴露了他的内心。他看着Castiel的脸，男孩仍紧盯地面，似乎在研究硬木地板上的几道划痕。

“我知道它们很疼。”Dean说。

Castiel沉默不语。

“你从什么时候开始被……”Dean问道，声音明显底气不足。仿佛只要不提这个问题，这件事就不曾发生。

他不知道Cas是否想谈论，之前在医院发生的事情还历历在目。Castiel的父亲并不爱他，他甚至不关心自己儿子究竟是因为什么进的医院，他关注的只有Castiel想要从他身边逃走。

“在我十四岁的那年。”Castiel的嗓音很轻。Dean几乎听不清楚，他往Castiel的方向稍微凑近了一些。

“嗯，十四岁。”Castiel重复。

Dean点点头，闭上自己的嘴，以免问出更多令人伤心的问题。

他们安静地坐了一会儿。Castiel继续盯着地板。Dean在摆弄自己放在膝盖上的手指，时不时地抬起眼睛，悄悄望向Castiel手腕上的名字。他忽然很讨厌这个名字，这个名字给Castiel带来了那么多的痛苦。

“你为什么……要那样做？”Dean问道，指了指Castiel的右手手腕。

Castiel没有抬头，只是一点点将右手移开，放在自己胸前，小心地隐藏起伤口。

“我要换衣服了。”Castiel生硬地说，眼神摇摇欲坠。

Dean理解地点点头。

“啊，好的。等晚餐做好之后，嗯，我会……我会来叫你。”Dean从床上站起来，走向门口。他没有再说一句话，只是离开房间，小心地带上房门。

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

大约十分钟之后，晚餐做好了——Bobby做了汉堡，Dean希望Castiel能吃得惯。他轻轻敲了敲Castiel的房门，门开了，Castiel微笑地看着他。

“我闻到了汉堡的香味。”Castiel看着Dean的眼睛说。

Castiel的笑很容易打动别人——Dean不打算深究自己为什么会被一个男孩子的笑容打动——他看起来比实际年龄要小几岁，圆圆的蓝眼睛给人一种很纯真的感觉。

Dean有点不好意思，但他用一个假笑伪装自己。

Csatiel关上门，从Dean身旁走过，消失在走廊另一端。Dean转过头，看着Castiel的背影。

男孩已经换上了方格睡裤——Dean的——和一件袖口稍微有点长，能露出手指指尖的黑色毛衣——也是Dean的。他猜测Castiel不想让自己手臂上的伤口引起Bobby的注意，所以他挑了一件袖子最长的。Dean潜意识里有些担忧，觉得Castiel并不是他表现出来的那么愉快，尽管他一直在微笑。

Dean穿过走廊，走进餐厅。他拉开Sam和Castiel座位之间的椅子坐下，看着Bobby。

“你需要做餐前祷告吗？我们没有这个习惯。”Bobby对Castiel解释道。

“没关系，我自己做就好。”Castiel说着，语气听起来很镇定。

Bobby耸耸肩，开始吃饭，Sam也一样。

Dean从餐盘里把汉堡抓起来，在吃第一口之前看了看Castiel。他不知道Castiel在家习惯吃什么，但是他的眼神似乎对晚餐很感兴趣，双手拿起汉堡咬了一口。

Sam在向Bobby炫耀自己在学校的考试成绩，Dean边吃边偷看Castiel，更像是一种……观察。Castiel的眼睛透过睫毛瞥了Dean一眼，表情有点慌张，舔了舔唇边沾到的番茄酱。

Dean认为自己不是同性恋。

那么，到底为什么他的目光要在Castiel探到唇边的粉色舌头上流连忘返，并感觉自己牛仔裤越来越紧？

“小子！”

Dean听到Bobby在喊他，这个略带发火的声音打断了他的恍惚。

“停止对你男朋友暗送秋波，吃你的晚饭。”

Castiel和Dean同时脸红了。

“他不是——我不——我不是那个，好吗？”Dean说着把汉堡放回盘里，有些不耐烦地说，“我不是gay，更不会爱上Cas。”

刚说完Dean就后悔了，因为他看到了Castiel受伤的眼神。Dean想给自己一拳，感觉自己像是一条又蠢又呆的大笨鱼。他支支吾吾，想要道歉。

“那你还一直盯着他看，就像是你想要——”

“闭嘴，Sam。”Dean怒视着一旁满脸戏虐的小混蛋。

“不管怎么样，年轻人，你知道我不在意你的——”Bobby说道，吃完最后一口，把盘子丢进垃圾桶。

“我不是同性恋！”Dean纠正Bobby。

“我……我要去睡觉了。”Castiel忽然站起来，清了清嗓子，“谢谢您的招待。”说完，他把盘子收好，匆匆离开餐厅。

“你最好快去安慰安慰你的男朋友。”Sam取笑道，同时躲开了Dean愤怒朝他挥过来的一拳。


	14. Chapter 14

“Cas？”

听到Dean的声音从门外传来，Castiel咬了咬下唇。“进、进来。”他迅速用手背擦了一下潮湿的眼角。

Dean拧开门把手，将门推开一条缝，看到Castiel坐在床上。

“我说进——”

“放松，我听到了。”Dean说着便走进房间，轻轻关上房门。

Castiel抬起头看着Dean，神情有些沮丧。他很快又将目光重新放回地板，深深地呼出一口气。

“呃……我很抱歉，如果Sam让你觉得——”Dean开口说道，缓缓移动脚步。

“我并不是在介意他的话。”Castiel的目光转向别处，停留在房间的任何地方，除了Dean身上。

“那你介意什么？”Dean皱着眉头询问，坐在Castiel旁边的床上，比上一次更近了一英寸。

Castiel注意到了两个人之间的距离变化。

“没什么，只是……算了，这不是什么重要的事。”Castiel泄气地回答，拽了拽身上穿着的Dean的毛衣袖子，身体蜷缩得更小。

Dean不相信。“好吧，我们以后再说这件事。我想问你的是，为什么你要在之前的晚餐时间里假装开心的样子。”Dean用手指点着床单，等待Castiel回答。

Castiel再次扭头望向旁边，在鼓起勇气之前视线没有离开过墙壁。

“我不想……让别人感觉不愉快。”他含含糊糊地解释。

Dean沉默了，也许他期待一个更完整的回答。

Castiel叹了口气。“我习惯了……尽量不要引起别人故作关心的询问。”他说出了更多感受。

上帝啊，他觉得自己真的很软弱。

“你让自己看起来开心一些，这样人们就不会问你怎么了，对吗？”Dean总结道，微微倾斜着头望向Castiel。

“是的。”

房间安静了很久，唯一的声音只有Castiel稍微往远离Dean的方向移动时发出的衣服窸窣声。

“Cas？”

“嗯？”

‘你如此可悲。你应该去死。为什么你还在这里？为什么你还没自杀？没人喜欢你。没人想要你。你是一个负担。你只是——’Castiel在心里猜测着Dean接下来会说的话。

“虽然你不想要别人关心，但我还是想问……”Dean轻声说，“Cas，你还好吗？”

Castiel被这个问题惊到了。在他对Dean的全部猜测里面，唯独没有这样的话。他该如何回答？他还好吗……他感觉自己的生活被一双看不见的大手撕成了碎片，这样的回答可以告诉Dean吗？也许Dean这样问只是出于内疚，但他听起来真的是在关心他。

已经很久没有人关心过他了，即使是假装的关心也没有。

他转身看到Dean关切的目光，忽然之间失去了所有冷静。他将脸埋进Dean胸前，抑制不住地哭了出来。他的肩膀不住地颤抖，手指紧紧抓住Dean的衬衫，眼泪打湿了薄薄的衣料。他担心自己会被Dean取笑，但是几秒钟后，一双有力的手臂环住了他，将他拉进怀里，让他更深地靠在这个温暖的怀抱中。在Castiel意识到发生了什么之后，Dean把他抱到了自己腿上。

这个姿势有些亲昵得过分，但他没有从Dean身上离开。

“没有人关心我。”男孩小声说，仍然抓着Dean的衬衫，“为什么会这样？我到底做错了什么？”他的嗓音里带着愤怒和不甘心。

搂住他后背的一只手升高到脖颈处，轻轻安抚他。另一只手停留在他的腰上，温柔地抱住，轻轻摇晃。

“他们认为他们能……伤害一个人，一遍又一遍地伤害……我不明白……为什么是我……”

“Cas，别害怕，我在这里。”Dean安慰道，下巴搁在男孩肩膀上。

Castiel试着深呼吸几次，但仍然止不住颤抖。Dean不介意被紧紧揪住衬衫，他欢迎Castiel抓着他衣服，就算抓坏了也没关系。该死，他的衬衫多得不得了。

他的前额靠在Castiel肩上，享受着把男孩抱在怀里的感觉，毫不介意他们看起来多像同性恋。谁他吗关心这个？他就是喜欢Cas，所以他想这样做。

讽刺的是，上个星期他还在拿Castiel取乐。

但是他之前从来没怀疑过自己的性取向，觉得他和同性恋一点儿关系都没有。

他不是gay，他不喜欢男人，他是学校橄榄球队的球员，他有一打女朋友。

但是在Castiel面前……

出于某些原因，他感觉他可以和Castiel拥有一些更深层的感情牵连，他感觉他可以和Cas在一起。

他想和Castiel聊聊他的酒鬼父亲，让他明白自己并不是唯一一个没有好父亲的人。

他想告诉Castiel他妈妈的去世。

他想带Castiel和Sam一起去公园玩。

他想……

亲吻他。

拥抱他。

在他的耳边安慰他，告诉他一切都会好起来。

他完全可以为Castiel成为同性恋，但他绝对不会喜欢其他男人。

“没有人关心我……没有人喜欢我……”

他听到Castiel在喃喃自语，但是已经比刚才平静了很多。

Dean的手离开Castiel的后背，让两个人微微分开。他托起Castiel的下巴，望进那双比大西洋的海水还要湛蓝的眼睛里。

“别动。”Dean低声命令道，手一点点扶上男孩的腰。无名指和小指碰到了从掀起的毛衣下摆处露出的裸露肌肤，让Castiel轻微地哆嗦了一下。

Dean低头盯着那双看起来有些干燥的嘴唇，心脏因为紧张而怦怦直跳。他之前从来没有吻过男孩，但是Castiel的嘴唇看起来那么诱人，轮廓美好，似乎在等待被别人亲吻——他必须得到它们。

Dean倾身靠近，将两个人的嘴唇压在一起。闭起眼睛，更好地感受这个吻。

亲吻Castiel跟亲吻姑娘们有着截然不同的触感。他的双唇上带着一点点粗糙的纹理，但是Dean很喜欢。他思索跟男孩亲热与跟女孩亲热在技巧方面有什么不同，没人教他，他只能自己探索。

他的手开始滑向Castiel的臀部，轻轻往自己方向推过来。不敢冒然侵入对方双唇之间，只是用自己嘴唇在外面轻轻摩挲。

到目前为止，Castiel没有任何反应。既没有迎合，也没有反抗。只是乖乖地坐在Dean腿上，任凭Dean吻他的嘴唇，像一个柔软的洋娃娃。Dean感到困惑，不知道自己是否做错了。他努力在脑海里搜索着见过的同性恋们接吻的样子，但是好像没有一个是像Castiel现在这样。

很难说这个亲吻进行了多久。Dean开始逐渐意识到，Castiel不是不想回应他，而是不会。

你要如何回应一件你从未做过的事？


	15. Chapter 15

这个吻跟Dean想象中的完全不同。Castiel的嘴唇非常柔软，像一只蓬松的枕头，或者羽毛，或者任何其他软软的东西。Dean不擅长比喻。他曾以为这个亲吻会有一点粗糙的感觉，因为那双嘴唇看起来有些干燥。但事实上，它们真的很柔软。

Castiel的手轻轻搭着Dean肩膀，从这只手上传来的体温透过Dean的皮肤传进身体。Dean的脸颊有些升温，也许是脸红了。他感觉有些尴尬，因为Castiel仍没有回吻他。

Dean稍微让两个人分开一点点，潜意识地舔了舔自己嘴唇，试图尝到一点儿Castiel留下的味道。他尴尬地清了清喉咙，双手仍然停留在男孩微微颤抖的腰上，紧紧搂着他。

Castiel的双眼移向旁边，盯着墙壁，脸颊跟Dean的一样红。在难熬的几秒钟之后，Castiel开口打破了沉默，嗓音有些沙哑。

“为、为什么……要这样做？”他的眉头皱在一起。

Castiel看起来并不是生气，而是困惑，像是在质疑全世界。

“呃……”Dean不知道该说什么好。他的一只手从Castiel腰上离开，抓了抓头发。

Dean瞥了一眼Castiel，但对方仍拒绝看他。这件事的确使人困惑，Dean在过去的两年里都在忙着欺负这个蓝眼睛的男孩，他应该讨厌Castiel。但是他没有，反而将自己的异性恋性取向丢出窗外。

“因为……我、想吻你……？”Dean说道，嗓音里带着大量的不确定。

Castiel的目光从墙壁上收回，落在Dean脸上，闪烁着蓝色光芒的双眼看起来非常脆弱。Dean情不自禁地收紧了环在Castiel腰上的双手，让他更近地靠向自己。Castiel没有抵抗，于是Dean把这当做一盏允许通行的绿灯。

“为什么要这样做，你是在可怜我吗？”Castiel问道，声音有些支离破碎，好像下一秒就会再次哭泣。

“不！不！当然不是！好吧，我是说，我是觉得你很可怜，因为你经历的那些事。但是，你知道……我不是因为可怜你才想吻你……我真的没有，伙计，你只是——”Dean停顿了一下，像是忽然遗失了讲话技能。暂停了几秒，只是看着Castiel。

接着Dean抬起一只手，轻轻托起男孩的下巴。因为不想让他退缩，或者再次转头用目光和墙壁交流。Dean不知道自己为什么要这样做，似乎他期待一些……比语言更有效的表达方式。

Dean的手指纠缠起男孩几缕微卷的发丝，略微转过头，对上那双湿润的蓝眼睛。他倾身过去，再次将两个人的嘴唇压在一起。这次他想更大胆一点儿，尝尝那片粉色舌头的味道。

就在这时，Dean突然被重重推开。他仰面倒在床上，看到Castiel从他的怀里挣脱，慌慌张张地冲出房间，还差点在门口摔倒。

Dean想都没想地跳起来，朝Castiel追了出去。他看着Castiel从Sam身侧跑过，几乎撞翻了Sam手里的水杯。但Dean没法从Sam旁边过去，因为走廊很窄，并且他的身体没有Castiel那样瘦小。他被卡在Sam和走廊之间，恶狠狠地诅咒着弟弟的大块头。

“Cas，等一下！”他朝走廊尽头大喊，但是Castiel已经冲出了前门。

“发生了什么事？”Sam问道，努力往旁边缩了缩身体，看着哥哥追逐那个受到不小惊吓的男孩。

“没事，Sam，你去睡觉。”

Dean拉开大门，绝望地想起Bobby家旁边是一座小公园。大量树丛为一个逃跑的人提供了完美的藏身之处，尤其是在下着大雨的黑夜中。

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

Castiel第二天没来学校。他当然不会来，他要如何在发生了那些事之后到学校面对Dean？

Dean试着让自己冷静下来，但他无法停止胡思乱想。Castiel会不会独自在城里游荡？或者更糟糕的，他回家了？回家就意味着情况很危险。他会被父亲惩罚，那都是Dean的错。Dean考虑要不要去他家找他，但如果Castiel真在那的话，他一定不希望Dean出现在父亲面前，那只会让他的处境更加糟糕。另外，Dean并不知道Castiel家的准确地址。

Dean打消了这个念头，开始往好的方面想。也许Castiel躲在某家汽车旅馆里了。

但是第三天，第四天，第五天过去了，Castiel始终没有出现。一个星期之后，Dean再也按耐不住，开车穿梭与城里的大街小巷，希望自己有足够多的运气能找到他。

但是，Dean什么都没找到。

他又找了一天，Castiel仍然音讯全无。

渐渐的，大家谈论起消失的男孩。有人说他自杀了，有人说他被家人送到了国外。Dean一句都不相信，只是继续寻找。

周二这天的凌晨三点，父亲带着另外两个醉鬼回家，吵醒了Dean。他无法继续入睡，于是穿上衣服鞋子，抓起车钥匙冲出家门。

Dean一个人开车行驶在黑暗的街道上，车里放着AC/DC的摇滚歌曲。他已经寻找了好多天，然而一点儿迹象都找不到。

当车行驶过一条偏僻的街道，他瞥见了路边一个行人。肮脏的黑色运动衫，破破烂烂的牛仔裤，看起来很像Castiel。

Dean猛踩刹车，一个大转弯把车停在路边。他跌跌撞撞地跑出去，车门都来不及关。他才不在乎有没有人偷走他的车，因为，上帝啊，他觉得他看到了那个苦苦寻找的人！

“Cas！”他大喊。

但是那个人不见了，只有Dean一个人站在路边。他环顾四周，迷失了方向。这里没有Cas，只有黑斑羚的车灯照亮了一小片道路。光线之外的地方是黑暗。

Dean喉咙里发出一声痛苦的呻吟，双手紧紧握成拳头。他脚步沉重地返回车内，一拳砸在方向盘上。

尽可能快地恢复冷静之后，Dean重新发动汽车引擎。


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel从来没有无家可归过。

好吧，严格来说，他现在并不是无家可归。如果他想，他可以随时回家，只要不介意被惩罚的话。

男孩在黑暗的树林里独自行走，远离Bobby的住处，远离Dean，越远越好。他知道自己成功地把Dean甩开了，因为对方呼唤的声音逐渐消失。他没想到Dean能追出来这么远，几乎穿过了大半个公园。

真的，一点儿也没想到。

因为在过去的日子里，Dean无休止地折磨他的情感，精神，和身体。Dean骗取他的信任，把他骗进更衣室，让那帮朋友无情地欺辱他。显然，Dean推动了一切。

如果非要承认，Castiel也许在刚开学的时候对Dean有些好感，甚至可能迷上了这个拥有一双祖母绿的漂亮眼睛，穿着皮夹克到处惹是生非的家伙。说真的，谁会不喜欢这样的男孩？但是很快Castiel意识到喜欢上Dean不是一个好选择。Dean带着一群朋友嘲弄他，因为他是同性恋，或者书呆子，或者他们随便想出来的什么理由。

然而Castiel发现，喜欢一个人不是说不喜欢就不喜欢的，要停下迷恋真的很难。即使是被嘲讽时收到Dean的怜悯一瞥，都足以让他继续沦陷在那片绿光中。即使在走进教室，被全班同学嘲笑的时候，他也能清晰地从中间分辨出Dean的笑声。

但是，这些情感令Castiel痛苦。

想想看，对一个男孩产生这样强烈的迷恋，并且把他的名字刻在自己手腕上，这无疑是病态的做法。

他记得第一天遇见Dean时的情景，那时他还不知道这个男孩的内心有多么残忍。法语课他坐在Dean旁边，下课之后Dean拿走了他的作业去抄，第二天忘记带来。Castiel只好重写了一遍，但他认为这是值得的，因为他喜欢的人主动跟他说话了。

他也记得Dean第一次对他不友好。那是在作业事件过去不久之后，他们在更衣室里换体育课需要的运动服。Castiel四处张望，寻找自己的衣柜。也许他的样子看起来像是在把头转来转去地看其他男生的身体，Dean发现了他，问道，“你是gay吗？”Castiel慌张地摇摇头，但是所有人都在大笑。Dean脸上流露出无法理解的神情，Alastair在旁边说，“像他那种娘娘腔应该给他一间单独的更衣室，免得他偷看我们。”

Castiel一晚上没有睡着，躺在床上伤心了很久。幸好这天父亲在公司通宵工作，没有骚扰他。

Dean第一次动手伤害他是在下学期刚开学的时候。因为整座学校都传开了——感谢Dean的那帮朋友——所有人都知道了Castiel喜欢男孩。大部分人并没有反对意见，他们只是事不关己地看着Castiel被一伙人欺负。

这天Castiel正在收拾自己的储物柜，柜门忽然被猛地关闭，几乎夹断了他的手指。他浑身颤抖，忍着剧痛把手指抽出来，大滴汗水从额头滚落。Dean靠在他隔壁的储物柜上，脸上带着一如既往的嘲讽笑容。旁边还有Alastair，正在明目张胆地违规抽烟。

Dean漫不经心地问Castiel，他在和男人做爱的时候是不是被进入的那个。Castiel马上想要反驳，但他想起了他的父亲——那个男人已经折磨了他很多年，折磨的方式正是Dean说的那样。耻辱的眼泪在Castiel的眼中打转，他发现自己无法反驳。

没有立场反驳，他的确是被进入的那个。

看到Castiel的反应，Dean显然非常震惊。他后退两步，脸上表情像是马上要呕吐出来了，并向周围的人声称从来没见过这么变态的人。Castiel想要解释说他没有选择，他是被迫。但是Dean把他推到地上，狠狠踢着他的腹部。

从那次开始，Castiel终于让自己停止了这场还没开始便已结束的荒谬暗恋。

这就是为什么他会对Dean吻了他感到困惑和惶恐。这件事不可能发生，因为Dean所做的一切只有伤害他。他知道Dean不是gay，所以这个亲吻可能只是对方觉得好玩，或者想挑战一下没做过的事。

但是无论如何，Dean都不该用他当实验人选。

Dean的嘴唇很柔软，带着体温的怀抱是Castiel从未拥有过的，也不敢奢望的东西。Dean的手指抚摸着他腰上的皮肤，用灵巧的舌头分开他的双唇……

这是危险的想法，Castiel勒令自己停止。

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

第二天，Castiel趁父亲在公司时偷偷溜回家。他必须拿走一些需要的东西，为了彻底的离开。

他不惊讶父亲没有报警。因为一旦报了案，会有大批记者追过来，父亲不想给企业带来任何负面新闻。即使有人询问，他也可能会说Castiel去了亲戚家之类的理由搪塞过去。

Castiel一点儿也不在乎。

他拿出自己的双肩包，收拾了一些日常衣服，洗漱用具，还有手机充电器，尽管他猜测在外面很难找到可以充电的地方。他从床垫下摸出藏起的钱包，里面有接近五千美金。大多来自父亲给他的零用钱，还有远房亲戚在圣诞节时代替礼物给他的钞票。他的生活中没有用得上钱的地方，于是他把它们攒了起来。

他换上在衣柜角落发现的一条不常穿的休闲牛仔裤，环顾房间，厌恶地看着梳妆台上父亲买给他的礼物，一排各种各样的香水。他把家里的钥匙放在梳妆台上，离开卧室。

再也不用回来了。

他高兴地想。

 

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

汽车旅馆真的很便宜，Castiel发现自己带出来的钱足够在这里住上一年。没人检查他的证件，没人好奇为什么这个未成年男孩要独自开房间，而不是和父母在一起。有生以来，Castiel第一次感谢没人关心他。

他给手机充好电，稍微睡了一会。睡得很不安稳，噩梦无时无刻不在纠缠他。当他醒来时，有那么一瞬间不记得自己在哪儿。但他很快回过神来，明白已经不需要去学校或回家了，心中一阵轻松。

他躺在床上用手机查看父亲的推特，看看父亲近期的日程。这是他从医院逃出来的第二天，他需要知道父亲的动向。推特上更新了集团新闻，还有父亲被采访时的照片。这个看起来温和有礼的男人，很难让人相信他在自己的小儿子面前有着另一副可怕嘴脸。

接着，他打开了信箱，几百条来自父亲的短信挤在里面。他翻到最前面的一条，逐一浏览。渐渐地，他发现自己越来越害怕，手指颤抖得厉害，不得不放下手机。

【回家】

【Castiel，如果你五分钟内不出现在我的车里，上帝也拦不了我要对你做的事。】

【我在等。】

【你他吗到底在哪儿？】

【Castiel，我很生气，我不是在开玩笑。】

【抓紧时间上车，你这个忘恩负义的小杂种。】

【我在医院前门，不翻遍医院抓到你我是不会回家的。】

【护士说你是被一个小子送过来的，你跟他逃走了吗？】

……

短信的发送时间从昨天晚上持续到今天。

【Castiel，我的好孩子，如果你现在回家的话，爸爸不会惩罚你，爸爸真的很担心你。】

【为什么还不回来？难道你不相信爸爸的话吗？】

【回家。立刻。马上。】

【我发誓，Castiel，如果你不在二十分钟内出现在我面前，你会为自己的任性后悔。】

【你和Dean在一起，对吗，那个你刻在手腕上的名字？你正在被他压在床上吗？他能像你父亲这样满足你吗？】

【你在忙着跟他鬼混吗？这就是为什么你连你父亲的信息都不回，对吧！你这个该死的婊子。】

【你会下地狱！在我为你付出了那么多之后，你竟然如此对我！】

信息的内容越来越愤怒和疯狂。Castiel颤抖着关上手机，走进浴室开始淋浴。

他永远都不要回家。

永远。

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

几天之后，Castiel仍躲在这间小小的旅馆房间内。躺在床上，怀里抱着从Bobby家跑出来时穿着的Dean的毛衣。他感到无尽的孤独，不知道接下来该怎么办。他把脸埋进毛衣，但是并没有让他的心情变好一点儿。

他不确定Dean是否会找他。也许会，也许不会。他安慰自己，至少Dean能假装出一副关心他的样子。他想知道Dean是否对吻了他感到后悔。如果没有那个亲吻，至少他们还能试着好好相处。或许，Dean寻找Castiel只是想要回毛衣？可是Castiel一点儿也不想归还。这样想着，他把毛衣抱得更紧。

一天夜里，也许是离家出走的第十一天，或者第十二天，他在洗澡的时候听到手机短信的声音。他知道信息多半来自他怒火冲天的父亲，但他仍然从浴室里走出来，拿起手机。

就算短信再怎么吓人，现在父亲也动不了他了，还需要害怕么？他渐渐习惯了每天收到几十条短信，有些言辞激烈，有些威逼利诱，有些只是在谴责他是多么的忘恩负义。抱着好奇父亲还有多少耐心的疑惑，他点开了消息。

【富勒旅馆】

这几个字灼烧着Castiel的眼睛。他喉咙里迸发出一声可怕的呻吟，瞬间把手机扔了出去。他浑身止不住地发抖，迅速穿好衣服和鞋子，连擦干头发的时间都没有，直接冲出房间，甚至连背包都没拿。他从后门离开旅馆，穿过停车场，匆匆往Bobby家的方向跑去。

在他身后闪烁着的霓虹灯招牌，上面写的正是富勒旅馆。


	17. Chapter 17

这天夜里，雨水淅淅沥沥地下到半夜，像是谁在伤心地哭泣。

Dean坐在沙发上，Sam倚着他睡着了，头靠向沙发背，一本打开的书本摊开平放在腿上。Bobby也回卧室睡觉去了，即使现在窗户外面响一声炸雷也吵不醒他。

起居室的电视正在放一部法国影片，Dean有一眼没一眼地看着，想自己的心事。等他回过神来时，电视已经开始放冲浪主题的体育节目了。外面的隆隆雷声仿佛是在把天空撕开一道裂缝，但Dean仍双眼盯着电视屏幕，丝毫不介意。

他没找到Castiel。

Dean找遍大街小巷，问遍每一家看到的汽车旅馆。他在城市里来回穿梭了一个多星期，最终放弃。不是他累了，是他受不了一次次失望落空的挫败感。Castiel不想被找到，所以Dean注定见不到他。无论他多想把这个傻孩子带回来，带到安全的地方，Castiel都听不见他的心声。

当然他也猜测过，Castiel是不是死掉了。被Bartholomew害死，或者自己了结了生命。Dean不喜欢这种想法，但他知道这个可能性很大。他满心苦涩地认为他是共犯，手上同样沾着男孩的鲜血。

Dean坐在黑暗的起居室里，眼睛对准电视节目，却一个字也听不进去，心烦意乱地将手放在大腿上。他想起在学校里，大家已经注意到了Castiel消失的这件事——这令Dean怒火冲天，因为当他们开始担心，或至少假装担心的时候，人已经不再了。之前Castiel被孤立被欺凌的时候，谁关心过他？人们讨论着那个富家子弟，流传最广的一个说法是Castiel自杀了。他们望着Castiel空下来的桌椅发出感慨，但只是含含糊糊地表示遗憾，说句无关痛痒的“那孩子真可怜。”

Dean想揍他们一顿，因为他们本可以做些什么，说些什么。他们应该这样。Dean也本可以做些什么，至少不该在刚入学的时候就跟Castiel过不去。全是Dean挑的头。如果他当初没有发现Castiel，那么就不会有之后的霸凌。

Dean回想起他曾经如何看待Castiel，如何妒忌那个拥有完美家庭的男孩。Dean的母亲去世了，父亲是个酒鬼，从来不管两个儿子。他憎恨Castiel，凭什么他能拥有自己永远不可能拥有的一切。但是他错了，大错特错。Castiel的完美家庭是假相，他承受着大多数人根本无法承受的苦难和煎熬。

Dean憎恨自己。

这大概就是Castiel的心路历程吧。自我厌恶，自我憎恨，想不通为什么会发生这些事，没有任何希望，活得像是行尸走肉。

Dean的双眼被泪水刺痛。他眨眨眼睛，用手背蹭干眼角。Sam在旁边翻了个身，接着又睡着了。

如果猜测是真的，如果Castiel真的死了，那么Dean将一辈子放不下心底的罪恶感，在忏悔中度过余生。这是他理应承受的待遇，即使没有人惩罚他，他也会自己惩罚自己。

Dean用手心搓了搓脸颊，继续盯着无聊的电视节目发呆。

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

当Dean开始打瞌睡的时候，他听到了叩门声。那声音既轻柔又怯懦，Dean甚至分不清自己是不是产生了幻觉。但他仍然从沙发上站起来，抓了抓头发，拿起Bobby的长筒猎枪。在这种深更半夜，并且是雷雨交加的夜里来敲门的人，多半是走错门的酒鬼，他必须赶走他们。

Dean打开前门，枪口对准门外的黑暗。待他看清来人是谁时，险些将把枪掉在地上。他几乎要哭出来了，手足无措地望着对方，生怕自己是在做梦。

“Cas？”他问道。嗓音听起来非常……脆弱，或者说，如释重负。

Castiel一句话也没说，只是谨慎地望了望身后，似乎在观测是否被人跟踪。

“进来吧……外面还在下雨呢。”Dean磕磕绊绊地说，想要拉男孩的手，但手指在距离对方几英寸的地方停下了。

Castiel终于走了进来。Dean迅速关上前门，望着Castiel。他身上湿透了，但他好像毫不介意，无声无息地走进起居室，弯腰看着在沙发上熟睡的Sam。

Dean终于按耐不住了。他拉起Castiel的手腕带回自己房间，在身后关闭房门，然后目不转睛地看着对方。心中有成群结队的问题，却一句话都说不出口。不知道是哪里来的感觉，他发现Castiel身上有一些变化。

Castiel在Dean的拉扯下略微震惊。他一步步向后退去，最终靠在墙壁上，头顶上方是Dean贴的AC/DC乐队海报。

“你……你还活着。”Dean终于开口打破了沉默。他想把Castiel紧紧搂在怀里，确定自己面前不是一只孤魂野鬼。

天呐！Cas还活着！

Castiel的神情有些困惑，一双蓝眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Dean，左手有些紧张地揪着胸前衣襟。

Dean注意到Castiel仍穿着他的毛衣，但是换了一条以前没见过的牛仔裤。他的衣服全湿了，这让他的身体在Dean的宽大毛衣下显得更小，浑身上下冒着寒气儿。除了脸和脖颈，只有一点粉色的指尖从毛衣袖口露出。

Dean咽了下口水，感觉喉咙很紧。

“到底发生了什么事？”他问道，尽量让语气轻柔温和，免得把Castiel吓跑。

再次吓跑。

Castiel看起来情绪有些低落。他咬住下唇，垂下的睫毛仿佛落下一道栅栏，将Dean严严实实地挡在外面。

“没、没什么。”Castiel撒谎了，将视线从Dean身上移开。他开始后悔了，觉得自己不该来打扰Dean，不该用自己的烦恼给Dean添更多麻烦。毕竟，他们连朋友都算不上。

Castiel开始思索他为什么要到这里来的。他发现自己本能地信任Dean，在感到害怕的时候想到的第一个人就是Dean。尽管他很清楚Dean不喜欢他，永远不会喜欢。没人会喜欢他，他是一个被用完就可以丢弃的废品，支离破碎，正如父亲说的那样。如果他只有唯一一个用处，唯一还有些价值的地方，那就是他的身体。他明白自己在做什么，今夜过后，他就不再是他了。他想抓住最后一个机会，留下些值得纪念的东西。

“嗯，你……你愿意、”Castiel鼓起勇气抬头望着Dean，脸颊变成浅红色。“你愿意再吻吻我么？”

Dean的表情相当惊讶，Castiel迅速领悟了这个表情意味着什么——他一定是被Dean讨厌了。几周前的那个吻，也许Dean只是想安慰他，或者对同性恋感到好奇。他不责备Dean，一点也不。他有什么资格埋怨？他是被父亲上了一次又一次的下贱男孩，他不需要任何人提醒他这一点。

Bartholomew的声音在耳边响起——你一辈子也洗不净跟父亲通奸的罪孽，你天生就是一个浪荡的婊子。

当有人将一句话反复告诉你，同时用棍棒和拳头将它在你心中加深印象，那么你就真的会深信。

Castiel以为Dean会将他赶出房间，推进外面的暴雨中，辱骂或殴打。那么他会接受，这会让他做出接下来的决定时更加轻松。

但他没想到的是，Dean上前一步，真的亲吻了他。

这个吻有些突然，但Dean没有展开更大动作。除了嘴唇间的触碰，他只是拉住Castiel的手，十指交握。一切都显得那么的……温柔。

是的，从来没有人这样温柔地对待过他。或许父亲有时会稍微怜悯一些，但绝对没有这样动情地吻过他。

Dean的双唇覆盖着他的，既没有迅速离开，也没有强行深入。Castiel闭着眼睛踮起脚尖，将这个吻加深，没意识到自己在紧张地颤抖。忽然，Dean抬起双臂围住了他。他感受到温热的体温，但这个吻并没有结束。

Castiel从来没有接受过如此温暖人心的亲吻，像一个美妙的梦境。在家里的时候，每次Bartholomew亲吻过他，他都会躲进洗手间里用力刷牙，直到牙龈破裂，开始流血。

这个吻柔软，甜美，温暖，意义重大。他无比地感激着Dean，仿佛之前遭受的来自对方的欺凌统统烟消云散。当亲吻最终结束时，他的心在微微发颤，胸口起伏，眼神羞怯地拉起Dean一只手，缓缓放在自己腰上。

Dean有些不敢相信眼前发生的一切。Castiel知道自己在做什么吗？他一点儿也不害怕Dean会失控，疯狂地乱来吗？Dean决定收起所有急躁和焦虑，只是安静顺从地任由男孩引领他，让Castiel明白，他再也不会做出强迫他伤害他的蠢事。

Dean一手搂住Castiel的腰，另一只手支撑着墙壁，给了对方第二个饱含爱意的吻。男孩被这个亲吻所鼓励，一只手落在Dean胸前，白皙的手指一点点下移。在触碰到Dean牛仔裤下鼓起的部位时，他颤抖了，仿佛鼻子里再次闻到熟悉又恶心的腥咸味道。

Castiel努力压下心中跟做爱有关的所有痛苦回忆，一遍遍告诉自己，他可以做到，他也想做到，哪怕是为了Dean。至少在今晚，他必须设法将父亲赶出头脑，做自己想做的事。

Dean知道Castiel受过伤，也知道那个该下地狱的男人给了他多少苦难。他打定主意要让Castiel放下恐惧，明白做爱这件事能够让人感到快乐。

他慢慢移动双手抚摸Castiel的腰。隔着衣服看不出来，但当他用手指测量时，才惊愕地发现对方腰身这样纤细。他尽量放慢节奏，同时在心中思索着跟男孩做爱和跟女孩做爱究竟有何不同。

Dean不是无知的处男，并且他跟一个大学女生试过后面。他知道一些基础原理，比如需要充分的扩张，润滑剂是必不可少的。

Castiel让两个人分开一点距离。在Dean的配合和顺从下，他感到略微安心了一些。他抬起双手，开始解Dean的衬衫扣子。

Dean胸前的一小片肌肤被Castiel的手指蹭到了，这令他喘息更加剧烈。但他忍下想立刻把Castiel抱到床上的冲动，只是耐着性子让男孩一颗一颗地解开所有扣子。然后他的手暂时离开Castiel的腰，将身上衬衫脱下，扔到地板上。

他再次亲吻了Castiel，试探性地慢慢分开双唇，舌尖轻轻徘徊在他的唇角，观察他是否抗拒。

Dean疯了般地渴望加深这个吻，但他现在只关心男孩是否愿意进行下去。

Castiel感觉到Dean的手逐渐将他被雨淋湿的毛衣推上去，担心身上的伤痕会让他不舒服。它们那么丑陋，没有任何人会喜欢，包括他自己。

“让我看看你好么……”Dean小声说着，将Castiel的毛衣掀起来。

Castiel没有抗拒地让Dean脱下毛衣。但当上半身裸露在灯光下面时，他将双臂环抱胸前，难过地看着地板。Dean不会想看到那些因为懦弱而留下的伤疤，它们时时刻刻地提醒着别人他有多压抑和痛苦。

“没关系。”Dean仿佛看穿了Castiel在想什么，语调温柔得不像话，轻轻握住男孩的双手送到唇边。他亲吻着每一道伤口，不敢用太大力气。因为Castiel那么脆弱，他不愿意再让他受到一点伤害。

Dean的嘴唇在刻着他名字的肌肤上多停留了一会儿，然后一点点从细细的手腕吻到小臂。Castiel的眼底在隐隐发胀。他忍住眼泪，将注意力放在Dean身上。

Dean感到满足和享受，他希望Castiel也有同样的感觉。男孩肌肤上带着雨水的冷冽味道，体温比Dean要低一些。不知是因为冷还是因为别的什么，他的肩膀在微微颤抖，让Dean有些心疼。他将Castiel整个人搂进怀里，双臂拥着他，往床的方向移动。直到Castiel的小腿碰到床的边缘，Dean让他坐在床上。

Castiel向后仰去，手肘支撑着身体。Dean毫不犹豫地再次亲吻了他，记不清今晚吻了他多少次，但还是觉得不够。

Castiel逐渐放松下来，抬起一只手小心翼翼地抚摸Dean的头发，很快就移开了。他不确定自己是否被允许这样做，他真的很少有主动抚慰别人的经验。

“如果你不喜欢，我就停下。”Dean把手放在Castiel的腰带上，用询问的语气说道。

Dean在床上向来是主动的一方，很少征求对方意见。但是现在，对方是Castiel，他必须让Castiel明白他有随时喊停的权利。Castiel需要被尊重，被温柔对待，所以Dean愿意给他时间。

Castiel迟疑了一小会，点点头，小幅度地调整姿势。Dean一只手轻轻推了推Castiel的胸口，让他平躺在床上。然后将脸埋进他胸口，脸颊蹭过肋骨的起伏。没有更多动作，只是抚摸和亲吻。

Dean不得不承认，他从来没想过亲吻一个男孩子身体的感觉这样好。没有柔软的胸部，没有长长的头发，只是简单干净的身体。但他没有停下动作去思考原因，他喜欢躺在他身下用信任的眼神望着他的Castiel。

他拉开Castiel的牛仔裤拉链，将厚重的布料从双腿扯下来。曾经在Castiel臀部和大腿看到的手掌形状的瘀伤早就褪去了，只剩下光洁的肌肤。Dean忍不住发出一声呻吟，手心顺着圆滑的膝盖一点点向上移动。

Castiel穿了一件白色棉质底裤。Dean用目光再次询问他，他点了点头。

Dean脸颊发烫。这样近距离地靠进一个同性的私处，他从前想都没想过。不过Dean没有任何不自在，相反，当他在看到Castiel完全赤裸的身体时，裤子底下变得更加紧绷了。他专注地欣赏那颜色比身体其他地方的肌肤更显粉红的下体，没看到Castiel双手在紧张地抓住床单。

Castiel不敢直视Dean，不敢看他脸上有着怎样的表情，只听见他喘息越来越沉重。同时Castiel也在困惑——Dean声称自己不是同性恋，但他此时此刻却在亲吻着一个同性最私密的地方。

放松下来之后，Castiel逐渐找回理智，意识到Dean并没有跟男人亲热的经验。从这个角度讲，他至少懂得多一些。

“Dean？”Castiel开口问道，声音小得几乎融化在空气里。

Dean匆匆抬起头，在看到Castiel为难的表情之后瞬间明白了。

该死，这里是Bobby的家，当然没有润滑剂。

“我……我没有……”Dean结结巴巴地说着，苦恼地抓抓头发，脸颊滚烫。他不明白自己为什么会在一个有着无辜蓝眼睛的男孩面前忽然脸红害羞起来。

“嗯，这里有润肤露么？”Castiel同样害羞地问道，像一只猫咪在哼哼。

Castiel已经充分体会到Dean和父亲的不同之处了。在被Dean触碰时，他不会感觉可耻和肮脏，只有大量的难为情。是的，在那双闪闪发光的绿眼睛的注视下，他觉得双颊的红晕已经蔓延到身体各处了，连脚趾都变成了浅红色。他陶醉在意识模糊的微醺里，甚至没注意到Dean是什么时候离开的。只知道当他返回床上时，手中多了一只装着乳液的瓶子。

当Dean脱下自己衣服时，胯下已经硬得发痛了。他再次靠近Castiel，双手撑在床上，低头看着对方。当他们裸露的肌肤终于触碰到一起，Dean屏住呼吸，害怕自己兴奋的叫声会掀翻屋顶。同时他发现Castiel的体温没那么低了，这是个好现象。

“Dean……”

Castiel的嗓音像一服迷幻剂，让Dean头晕脑胀。他抬起头，看到Castiel咬了咬下唇，主动亲吻了他。这个动作拉近了两个人之间所剩无几的距离，Dean几乎能感受到男孩剧烈心跳的震动。

“我在这里，天使。”这是Dean第一次没有让理智被欲望摧毁。他为自己的忍耐力唏嘘不已，拧开瓶子将润肤露涂在手指上，向下探去。

Castiel闭起眼睛，发出无助的呻吟。Dean手指上的皮肤没有那么粗糙，不会磨得很痛。并且动作缓慢，让身体逐渐适应。他的恐慌和排斥被一点点打散了，双手松开床单，落在Dean的肩膀上。

当被Castiel搂住时，Dean的眼睛里散发出惊喜的光芒。他低了低头，在Castiel的眉心印下一个吻。

“你感觉怎么样？”他关切地问道。

Castiel点点头。他很好，一切都那么好。因为Dean如此温柔地待他，这是他这么多年来第一次对做爱这件事产生了美好期望。

“我很好。”他鼓起勇气望着Dean，再次重复，“嗯，真的很好。”

Dean松了一口气，添加进去第二只手指。看起来他的步骤是正确的。尽管他对同性之间该怎么亲热毫无经验，但他很高兴没有让Castiel感觉不舒服。

当Castiel的呼吸越来越急促时，他开始用臀部蹭着出入身体的手指。这仿佛是对Dean的一个赞许，给了他更多鼓舞。他试探性地微微弯曲指尖，令Castiel颤颤地叫了一声。他高兴地吻了吻男孩脸颊，欣赏着对方张开又闭上的双唇和被汗水浸湿的发梢。

几分钟之后，Castiel忽然睁开双眼，Dean从那双蓝眼睛里发现一团火焰。Castiel用力将Dean的手从身体里推出去，语气焦躁地说，“我已经准备好了，快来！”

“咦，小猫咪发脾气了。”Dean有些意外，忍不住微笑起来。拽过一只蓬松的枕头将男孩的腰部垫高，更好地伸展双腿。

Dean俯下身体，给了Castiel一个唇齿缠绵的深吻。同时用手抚摸着男孩的大腿内侧，手指徘徊在竖立的顶端。

“快点！”Castiel上气不接下气地央求，不舒服地扭动着跨部。Dean模糊不清地应着，用手握住自己的勃起，慢慢压进去。

最初，Castiel的大脑里闪过许多不堪的画面。那些面目可憎的回忆像八爪鱼一样，牢牢吸附在他身上。但是很快，他的身心被Dean占据了，强烈的快感令他无法分神想其他事。

Dean一眨不眨地盯着Castiel，担心自己会弄痛他。幸运的是，他的准备工作足够充分，进入得非常顺利。于是他逐渐放松下来，开始欣赏Castiel情欲难却的脸。

天呐，他在和Cas做爱！这个想法让Dean胸口蔓延出一阵甜蜜。他们的身体那么契合，快感远远超过了Dean和任何女孩在床上的体验。Castiel的每一句呻吟和喘息他都想好好收藏起来，不让任何人夺走。

Castiel适应了Dean的速度，不知不觉用双腿缠上了Dean的腰。Dean跟父亲完全不同，他更加轻柔，时刻关心他的感受，将他照顾得很好。

是的，这就是他想要，渴望的感觉。

被爱的感受。

Dean没有担心他们会吵醒Bobby或Sam，因为Castiel的声音很小，听起来更像是小猫在喵喵叫，就连高潮的时候也是如此。Dean喘着粗气退出Castiel身体，一只手握住迅速撸动几下，释放在床单上。他抓起床头柜上的纸巾盒子，仔细地将两人清理干净。当他重新返回Castiel身边时，发现男孩已经呼吸均匀地睡着了。

Dean扬起唇角笑了，给Castiel盖好毛毯，侧身躺在旁边。想了想，还是转过身来把Castiel搂在怀里。

Castiel无意识地哼了一声，将头埋进Dean胸口。Dean轻轻抚摸着男孩光洁的后背，很快沉入梦乡。

然而Dean没想到的是，当他第二天醒来时，Castiel躺过的位置已经冰凉。

那个蓝眼睛的男孩，再次从Dean身边逃走了。


	18. Chapter 18

Castiel在走前给Dean留了一封信。

不知道从什么时候开始，Castiel总会在凌晨三点醒来，不管睡得有多沉。外面仍然黑漆漆的夜，城市里的光大多熄灭了，只有星星在夜空舞蹈。他喜欢星星，喜欢一切简单自然的事物，比如蜜蜂和花朵。

Castiel小心地从床上坐起来，没有吵醒身边的Dean，慢慢把他的胳膊从身上抬起来。尽管他不想离开这个温暖的怀抱，但他还是一声不响地开始摸索自己衣服。

Dean的拥抱温暖又有力，Castiel喜欢被Dean从后面抱住的感觉。他的后背紧紧贴着Dean胸口，带着大量安全感的呼吸拂过脖颈旁边。他竟然会在一个曾经欺负过他的人怀里感到安全，真是天大的讽刺。但是这让他离开得更加艰难。

Castiel穿好衣服，把Dean的毛衣叠好放在床头。Dean仍睡得很熟，丝毫没察觉到Castiel从身边离开。Castiel找到一张纸，坐了下来，借着手机的光开始书写。他写得很慢，尽量让字迹清晰工整。

“亲爱的Dean……”

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

Dean醒来时Castiel已经不见了，只在床头找到那件叠好的Castiel穿过的毛衣。

他从床上坐起来，用手心揉搓着脸颊。打了个哈欠，拉开百叶窗。他以为Castiel在浴室里，但这时，他的目光落在桌上的字条上。

Dean迅速阅读着上面的一行行字，双眼由于震惊而睁得很大。他从来没想过会从Castiel这里听到——或者是看到，在这种情况下——这些话。

在这封信里，Castiel至少道歉了十次，但绝大多数都不是他的错。比如，他为成为Dean的负担道歉，为自己怪异的言行举止道歉。甚至，他为自己的懦弱道歉。就像Dean曾经说过的那样，无论受了多少委屈和不公平待遇，他一次都没有反抗过。

Dean不得不放下这封信，仔细回忆当时的情形。他确实对Castiel说过类似的话，而现在，这让Dean感觉糟透了。

这是他第一次透过Castiel的眼睛看这个世界，从这张纸的字里行间感受到了男孩的痛苦和压抑。Castiel的生活，真的艰难到了他无法想象的地步。

当Dean读到Bartholomew的部分，想起那些性侵和身体虐待，他几乎快要拿不住这张薄薄的纸了。他把信放在床边，双手捂住自己的眼睛。不，这不是他想要的早晨。他想要的是Castiel依偎在他臂弯里，用明亮的眼睛望着他，对他说早安。

而不是这个。

当Dean读到信的最后，他终于明白了Castiel是用怎样的心情书写，以及，他为什么要用这种方式告别。

那种心情就是——彻骨的绝望。

Dean飞快地穿上毛衣和牛仔裤，连夹克的拉链都来不及拉上，抓起车钥匙冲出房间。

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

Dean开车绕着城市找了两遍。整整两遍。

他一边开车一边回忆着跟Castiel有关的点点滴滴，把这座城市翻了个底朝天，眼睛不放过所有路边，街角，人行道上任何一个年轻男孩的身影。他甚至开车去了Castiel的家，看到Bartholomew刚回来。从这个道貌岸然的男人脸上看不出一丝得意或是恼怒，只有冷漠，就像他丢了的不是亲生儿子，而是一只无所谓的宠物。

Dean不得不开车离开Novak家的房子，以免失控地下车揍这个混蛋一顿。他早晚要报这个仇，但现在有更重要的事情要做。

在接下来的三天里，Dean找得快要崩溃了。Bobby的小屋就在这里，男孩可以随时回来寻求帮助——但是他没有。

几天之后，Dean开车把Sam从足球选拔赛上接回来。Sam成功被选进球队，这给了Dean一些欣慰的微笑。他们在回家的途中经过绿道大桥时，Sam已经累得快睡着了。

起初，Dean没有注意到站在大桥边缘的身影。但当车开得越来越近时，那人转了个身，Dean心脏差点激动得跳出来。

Dean猛踩刹车，车胎摩擦着沥青地面，发出刺耳的噪音。Sam立即被惊醒了，揉着眼睛看到Dean跌跌撞撞地冲出车门。

“Cas！”Dean大喊着朝桥边跑过去。

Castiel回头看到Dean，顿时惊慌失措，并带着些许耻辱的神情。

Dean扭头喊了一声Sam。Sam立刻明白了哥哥的意思，掏出手机拨打了911。

Castiel站在大桥的护栏外面，一只手拉着栏杆，眼睛紧盯下面湍急的流水。Dean不敢靠近，他注意到Castiel双眼通红，衣服被扯得破破烂烂，头发一团糟，脖子和手腕上布满了青紫色的血痕。

“是Bartholomew干的吗？”Dean愤怒地大喊。

Castiel转头望着Dean，轻轻点了点头。

“他、他找到我了，把我抓回家。我是趁他出去工作的时候逃出来的……我……对不起，Dean。”Castiel抬起一只手蹭掉眼角的泪水。

Dean心痛地望着Castiel，双眼被他身上的那些手印刺痛了。他眨眨眼睛将眼泪忍回去，试探着向前走了一小步。

“把你的手给我好吗，Cas？我帮你下来好不好？”Dean的声音在颤抖。

然而Castiel只是痛苦地摇摇头，踩着大桥边缘的脚已经是半悬空了。

“Cas，回来吧。我会帮助你好吗？还有Bobby和Sam，我们这么多人都会帮你。相信我好吗？”Dean再次靠近了一点，想要抓住男孩的手。

Castiel终于抑制不住地哭喊出来，抓着栏杆的手随时会松开。Dean的耳朵被桥下流水的声音灌满，不敢想象桥下的水有多深，多冷。

“没用的。不管我躲到哪里，他都会把我抓回去。”Castiel的声音哽咽了，眼泪顺着脸颊汹涌流淌。

“不，Cas，他不会。我们要把他送进监狱，你会和我们住在一起，让我照顾你好吗？”Dean看到Castiel在害怕地远离他，于是不敢再往前走了，只能站在原地苦苦哀求。

Castiel抬起一条腿伸出边缘，半个身子都失去了支撑力。他再次低头看着桥下的水，像是在思索着什么。从这个距离，Dean能看到新鲜的血迹从Castiel被撕坏的牛仔裤下面渗出来，想到Bartholomew做的那些事情，Dean愤怒得浑身颤抖。

“Cas？”Dean又叫了一声。

Castiel低头看了很久，脸上的表情平缓了许多，眼泪也止住了。‘也许他终于肯回心转意。’Dean稍微松了一口气。

Castiel扭头对他微笑了一下。“谢谢你想要帮助我。”

听到这句话，Dean的心脏猛烈抽痛。

男孩如海鸥一般向前纵身一跃，从桥上跳了下去。


	19. Chapter 19

“真不敢相信！我才刚来这里念书，你就毕业了。”Sam双手交叉在胸前说道，当他和Dean一起走出学校大厅。

Dean轻轻笑了笑，耸肩。“好吧，我可不会为了我的小兄弟再读四年中学。”

两人继续朝外走。从去年夏天起Sam开始疯狂长个儿，至少长高了一英尺，跟哥哥一般高了。他还蓄起长发，声称女孩们会喜欢留这种发型的男生。每次Dean在他旁边拿起剪刀，他就威胁着要把Dean踢出去。

“另外，要是有哪个蠢货欺负你，打个电话我就到了。”Dean补充道，将一只手从Sam肩上拿下来，插进口袋里。

“不会有人欺负我。”Sam看着Dean，认真地说，“现在抵制校园霸凌的人越来越多了。”

Dean点点头，心中很清楚学校风气改变的原因。

Dean即将告别这所中学，而Sam的校园生活才刚刚开始。他在戏剧课上遇见了一位可爱的姑娘Jess，她还称赞他的长发很帅。Dean翻了个白眼。Jess说不定喜欢摇滚男，Sam就是个书呆子。

Alastair和其他几个常在一起的学生被叫去谈话。但是Alastair毫无悔意，甚至四处告诉别人那不是他的错——这个无药可救的疯子，Dean在走廊上狠狠地教训了他一顿。

“嘿！Sam，等会儿剧场见！”Charlie朝Sam挥着手大喊。当她看到Dean时，脸上笑容变得温和起来，“Dean。”

“嗨，Charlie。”他对红发女孩微笑。今年年初，他在You Are Not Alone俱乐部里认识了Charlie，Balthazar，和Kevin。他们帮助一些孩子克服心理问题，希望抑郁自残的事情再也不要发生。

“你可真受欢迎。”Dean用手肘捅了捅Sam的胳膊，当他们经过一群跟Sam打招呼的女孩时。

“闭嘴。”Sam有些脸红。

“好吧，放学再见。”他把Sam送到教室门口。

“实际上……Jess问我放学之后想不想和她去公园散散步……”

“我会一路跟着你们，做个烦人的电灯泡。”Dean忍不住开了个玩笑。

Sam委屈地噘起嘴。

“我说说而已，该死，你太缺少幽默感了。回家见吧。”

Dean跟Sam挥手告别，一个人离开。路过学校宣传厅时放慢脚步，看着那张贴在玻璃展板下面正中间位置的公告。他深呼吸一口气，烦躁地抓了抓头发。自从那张纸被贴在这里，他已经看了不下几百万次。

《Castiel Novak不是牺牲者，他只是无力抵抗长久以来的欺凌。》

Dean的眼眶被隐隐刺痛。无论看过多少次，都会有万箭穿心的痛苦。他恨这张公告，恨这所在那个男孩需要帮助时对他视而不见，他离开之后才惺惺作态的虚伪学校。

他们怎么敢这样做。

Dean再次望了望纸上的照片。那是Castiel刚入学时拍的，Dean永远忘不了第一次见到这个孩子时的样子。他见过很多蓝眼睛的人，但是没有一个人能有Castiel那样清澈的眼神。

他太干净了，这个肮脏的世界容不下他。就像天使无法留在人间，他注定要返回天堂。

 

❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁ ❁

 

Dean驱车回家，听着父亲留在车里的摇滚磁带。实际上他甚至有些感激Jess把Sam约走，因为他有一件事情想做，一件一直以来没有勇气去做的事。

他慢慢将车停在墓园大门外的路边，走进这个生死相隔的地方。

在Castiel去世之后的第一个月，Dean流尽了一生的泪水。那时他仿佛被困进了一场梦魇，始终无法醒来。男孩在跳下之前朝他微笑的样子总是闪过他的脑海，像只蝴蝶一样美丽。可是怎么也抓不住，那么虚幻。

Dean有时在想，Castiel是不是在报复他，报复他曾经对他做过那么多过分的事。但是他马上否定了这个想法，因为Castiel是如此善良，永远不想伤害别人。

举行葬礼的那天，Dean没有去。他害怕不忍留Castiel一个人在黑暗中，害怕自己会冲动地用十指挖土，将他从地下挖出来，紧紧搂在怀里。Sam说那天来了很多人，也许很多是Castiel不认识的人，他们为他带来了花朵形状的蜡烛和黑色泰迪熊，为他遗憾伤心。也是从那一天起，学校里再也没有出现过学生霸凌的事。Dean想，他知道了一定会很高兴。

Dean靠着墓碑，将脸贴在Castiel的名字上。这是跟男孩最靠近的方式，亦是离他最远的距离。Dean没有对Castiel说过我爱你，但他比世界上任何人都爱他。可是现在Castiel已经听不到了，Dean只能一次次地爱抚着墓碑上的名字，就像每一次抚摸男孩的头发时那样依恋。

Dean从钱包夹层抽出一张叠好的纸，那是那天早晨Castiel留下的信。Dean一直没有勇气去看第二遍，但是现在，他想慢慢读完它。

 

 

亲爱的Dean，

我在写这封信给你，但我不确定是否会让你看到。有太多话想亲口对你说，但是我没有机会了。

你一定在为我的不告而别生气。对不起，我知道不该这样离开，尤其是在经历了一个美好的夜晚之后。我觉得你不是一个和谁发生关系之后就要一辈子和他在一起的人，所以你很快会忘掉我吧。如果我写的这些话令你不高兴，你可以随时停下，丢掉这张纸，我不会怪你。

我只想让你知道，尽管你以前不喜欢我，也许现在仍然不喜欢，我还是想要谢谢你。因为你那么努力，或者假装努力地想要帮助我，在我最后的时间里给了我很多温暖。如果你不清楚我说的‘最后的时间’是什么意思，很快你就会知道了。同时你也会明白，为什么我要选择离开。

我要谢谢你，让我明白与人亲热这件事是享受而不是折磨。我还要谢谢你，带我从父亲身边逃走。对不起，我把事情搞得一团糟。

我以为我不会原谅你，那些殴打，侮辱，强迫我穿裙子，把我捆在旗杆下面的事。我忘不了它们，但是我不恨你。我意识到恨解决不了任何事，因为，在我生命的最后，我仍然是父亲的玩物和你的重担，什么都没有改变。

对不起，我是一个没有勇气的懦弱的人。我希望我能为自己站起来，对抗那些伤害。但是父亲带给我的影响深入骨髓。这么多年以来，我始终没有抵抗的力气。

对不起，被我这样一个古怪的同性恋暗恋一定非常尴尬，但是我真的很爱你。让你感到不舒服的话，我很抱歉。但是从今往后，我再也不会给你添麻烦了。

对不起，我让你失去了你的那些朋友。你对我很好，我却无力回报。

最后，再一次谢谢你，Dean。你用关心照亮了我黯淡无望的生活，但我无法承受一次次有了一些希望，又一次次被打回原形。我真的受不了。

永别了，Dean。

————Castiel 绝笔

 

 

读完之后，Dean安静地靠在墓碑上。没有恸哭，没有落泪。因为明白自己是被爱着的，于是抬起头来幸福地笑了。

 

你知道吗，Cas。很快就到阳光明媚的三月份了。

那个与你相遇的三月。

那个再也没有你的三月。

 

 

——全文完——


End file.
